Desde Mi Cielo
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Terry Grandchester ha tomado la decision de mudarse a los Estados Unidos luego de la muerte de sus padres, y con la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanas Annie y Karen, donde los retos seran muy grandes para el trio, pero esa chica de ojos esmeralda hará que el corazón de Terry lata a mil por hora."CAPITULO 6"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hoola de nuevo, primeramente, quiero hacerle honor a ese titulo que me han dado de "escritora asesina" :3 haciendo enfasis en este capitulo, despues me pondre lo mas empalagosa que ustedes quieran, y bueno, los personajes de Candy Candy no son mios, la trama sip.

**Summary: **Terry Grandchester ha tomado la decision de mudarse a los Estados Unidos luego de la muerte de sus padres, y con la responsabilidad de criar a sus hermanas Annie y Karen, donde los retos seran grandes para el trio, pero esa chica de ojos esmeralda hara que el corazon de Terry lata a mil por hora.

* * *

**DESDE MI CIELO.**

**Capítulo I.**

* * *

Quien pensaría que la vida me iba a golpear tan fuerte, siempre fui feliz junto con mis padres, los tres vivimos en Londres y todos los dias eran de ensueño, aprendí a tocar el piano por mi madre, y era mi todo, con cada cosa nueva mi mente jugaba con las notas musicales y creaba una melodía, mi padre le llamaba a eso inteligencia musical. Los Grandchester eramos una familia llena de multitudinarios talentos, no había uno que no poseyera alguna habilidad, mi madre por ejemplo era una gran violonchelista y mi padre dirigía una orquesta, la misma en donde ella tocaba, allí se conocieron ellos, Richard Grandchester se enamoró de esa mujer tan hermosa, y bueno, como toda historia de amor hay una promesa, un lazo eterno y bueno, el fruto de ese amor.

Yo nació en un mundo mágico, en la mágica ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra un 28 de enero de 1989, a la una de la madrugada, y a partir de allí todo cambio para mis padres, decían que me parecía a mi padre, porque era muy serio y mandón y que quizás algun dia dirigiría su orquesta, yo solo saque la pasión por el piano, no todos nacen con esa capacidad para deslizar sus dedos por tan fino instrumento, todos los dias lo tocaba, pero creo que mejore el dia que nació mi hermana, Anne Marie Grandchester, yo tenia seis años cuando ella llego, mi padre decía que ella se parecía a mi, tenia los mismos ojos azules que yo, era una cosita muy delicada, Annie como yo la llamaba se convirtió en mi aliada, compartíamos el mundo. Nunca hubieron dos niños mas felices como nosotros, mi hermana era un mar de talentos, tenia una gran imaginacion, podia hacer una historia en cuestion de minutos, historias tan fantasticas con un toque realista, y su voz era preciosa, creo que era mas del lado de mi madre, y era la niña de papá. Todas las noches eran mágicas para los dos, intentábamos nuestro propio juego.

-marco..

-polo! -gritaba ella, entonces yo salía corriendo detrás de ella, el premio por si la atrapada era una estrella del cielo, cada una tenia un nombre, y mi padre nos decir que Annie y yo eramos sus pequeñas estrellas, cuando nos quedábamos dormidos frente a la televisión el nos cargaba a ambos y nos llevaba a nuestros cuartos, siempre nos colocaba la música de Mozart, ya que según el esa música nos haría mas felices, y creo que tenia razón. Annie tenia cinco o seis años mas o menos y yo tenia once exactamente cuando mamá nos dio una sorpresa nueva, tendríamos otro hermanito, obviamente reaccionamos como todo niño, feliz y a la vez teníamos ese momento de celos, en el que le iban a dar mas atención al nuevo bebé, pero le veíamos el lado bueno, tendríamos a alguien mas a quien defender y la familia seria mas grande y divertida, los Grandchester seriamos imparables.

Ocho meses después nació quien seria mi vida, Karen Elizabeth Grandchester, era la cosita mas linda que había visto, después de Annie claro, era algo diferente a nosotros, su cabello era rojo, pero sus ojos eran la marca de los Grandchester, ame a esa pequeñita al instante, jamás habíamos sido mas felices, los vástagos Grandchester, todos decían que seriamos unos jóvenes de gran futuro y que Karen posiblemente vendría con un talento igual que a nosotros.

Pero los años pasaban y ciertamente no todo estaba bien, algo extraño pasaba con Karen, no era igual a los niños normales, esos que andan corriendo y gritando por todos lados, ella era muy retraído y silenciosa y usaba pequeñas palabras como "okey" para todo, sus bellos ojos azules no miraban fijamente cuando le hablaban y ella leía mucho, pero de temas en especifico, le encantaba mucho leer el libro del Dr.. Seuss, el de huevos verdes con jamón, y siempre quedaba con algo en el aire

-..-es imposible que existan los huevos verdes con jamón, Terry -ella me puso ese diminutivo, y era genial, toda mi vida me habían llamado por mi nombre largo, Terrence, Karen siempre fue muy pegada hacia mi, y yo me di cuenta de que ella era diferente, que no era la niñita normal, que jamás lo seria. A los seis años mis padres se dieron cuenta de ello luego de que una compañera se burlara de ella mientras estaba aislada, como siempre, Karen obviamente respondió de forma agresiva, eso también era típico de los Grandchester, la directora los obligo a llevarla con un terapeuta, y lo hicieron pero al hacerlo desvelaron algo que hizo que nuestra familia cambiara.

-Asperger? -exclamo mi madre sorprendida, ese fue el diagnostico de Karen, Sindrome de Asperger, según lo que me dieron a entender es como un tipo de autismo, no lo podía creer, miraba a mi hermana y jamás creí que alguien que a simple vista era tan normal no lo fuese, fue un golpe duro para todos, ahora mas que nunca debíamos estar alrededor de ella y apoyarla, en esa epoca mi otra hermana Annie, pasaba por la dura trancision entre la niñez y la adultez, y le molestaba el exceso de atención que le prestabamos a la pequeña Karen, celos de hermanas al fin y al cabo. Mas de una vez hablaba con ella y le explicaba lo que vivíamos, yo tenia dieciséis años cuando supimos lo de Karen, y era parte de mi responsabilidad ayudarla a vivir en este mundo, en el al parecer tener Asperger era un pecado. Todos la trataban de retrasada y eso me molestaba mucho, nadie debía meterse con ella, ni con Annie, nunca, porque ellas eran mi vida.

Pero en casa las cosas no es que eran fáciles, mama y papa se tomaban horas con Karen para ayudarla con unas terapias que se le ofrecían, querían que fuese como una niña normal, pero como hacerlo? Habia veces que mama creia morir cada vez que mi hermana llegaba llorando de la escuela o estaba tan sumida en su mundo que se olvidaba de quienes giraban a su alrededor, ni yo mismo lo soportaba, Annie se habia vuelto distante a Karen, le echaba la culpa de que nuestra familia se estuviese desquebrajando, habia momentos en el que me provocaba darle una bofetada, pero era mujer, y mi hermana, no podia asi me estuviese muriendo de la rabia. Tocaba el piano solo para tranquilizarme porque en cualquier rato haria algo loco.

Un buen dia descubrimos que no todo estaba perdido, recuerdo que cuando ese suceso ocurrio, Annie estaba sentada frente a sus libros y sus cuadernos, tarareaba unas cuantas melodías de Alessandro Marcelo, el cual era mi compositor favorito, su voz era celestial. Karen habia entrado a la habitación y traia un cuaderno de dibujo y sus crayones, en cualquier momento Annie le diria algo o la sacaria del cuarto, prefirió ignorarla, Karen se sentó en el suelo y empezó a mirar a Annie con detenimiento, creo que estaba muy concentrada y después empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno, estuvo asi un buen rato, recuerdo que yo lentamente camine hacia ella y me sorprendió lo que habia hecho.

-..que tienes aquí princesa? -me enseño lo que tenia entre sus manos, era simplemente maravilloso -Annie.., Annie ven a ver esto

-estoy ocupada Terrence

-anda! Ven a ver lo que hizo Karen! Eres tu

-yo? -exclamo, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba nuestra hermanita -Karen..., dejame ver por favor -pidio ella, Karen era muy tímida, en especial con Annie, ella se habia dado cuenta de lo rudo que mi hermana la trataba, con delicadeza le enseño el dibujo que habia hecho de ella, mejor dicho el retrato.

-eres tu..., Annie -mascullo mi hermanita, los ojos azules de Annie la vieron sorprendidos, en un momento ya estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, la abrazo con fuerza

-eres una artista! Eres.., eres como Picasso o Miguel Angel, lo ves Terry?

-siiii! Eres nuestra pequeña artista! -dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos. Annie y yo le enseñamos el dibujo a nuestros padres, ellos se sorprendieron por la habilidades de la pequeña pelirroja. Ella definitivamente habia sido compensada con un don muy especial, ciertamente ese fue un gran dia para los Grandchester, sus dibujos eran palabras, eran la mejor forma de expresarse y darse a conocer, y demostrar que era excepcional, Karen si tenia una oportunidad de ser tan normal como los demas, en este caso como nosotros.

Los años nos enseñaron a fortalecer nuestras habilidades, pero también a sacar el lado oscuro de los Grandchester, y el mio se dio a conocer a los veintiún años, el dia en que mi mundo se oscureció, el dia en que nuestra familia se destruyó y lo peor es que en parte fue mi culpa. A esa todos nos sentimos inmortales, a esa edad yo me creia el dueño del mundo y habia algo mas importante para mi en esa epoca, la música, habia formado mi propia banda y por supuesto queria estar con ellos, habia adquirido habitos poco saludables para mi cuerpo como fumar, y queria hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero mi padre tenia algo mas pensado para mi y yo estaba en contra de sus deseos.

-..-Terrence! -me gritaba mi padre con furia -no lo haras!

-porque no?!

-porque yo lo digo! -me sentia tan lleno de rabia e impotencia, mi grupo y yo teniamos la oportunidad de audicionar, teniamos la oportunidad de ser famosos, y de demostrar que podia hacer yo, y mis capacidades, pero eso implicaria sacrificio, eso era lo que mi padre me habia enseñado, y quiero demostrarselo ahora -es que no puedes hacernos esto ahora

-clarooo! Es mas importante tu presentación y todo lo demas, y que hay de mi? Y mis intereses?

-te ofreci ser mi pianista para este evento! Y que me dijiste?... "Estoy demasiado ocupado para formar parte de su insipida orquesta sinfónica", como pretendes avanzar en la vida?

-eso estoy haciendo pero tu no me entiendes!

-Richard.., Terry, no peleen! -reclamo nuestra madre, yo estaba furioso, vi a Annie estrechando la cabeza de Karen en su pecho, ella no podia escuchar gritos, golpee una lampara que cayo al suelo y se partio -ustedes no tienen derecho a hacer con mi vida lo que quieren!

-mientras vivas en este techo lo harás! -volvio a gritar Richard, les habia hecho perder el vuelo, y debian tomar otro que los llevase a su destino -cuando aprenderas a ser un adulto, a tomarte las responsabilidades?!. A ser un hombre de verdad?!

-sabes que..., no tengo porque seguir hablando de esto con ustedes, vayanse.., larguense a su presentación, me vale un quinto -agarre mi abrigo y mi celular, pasando en medio de mi padre y mi madre, ella me vio como con lastima.

-Terry! Terry! Hijo

-sueltame! -me atrevi a gritarle a mi madre, quien me habia estrechado en sus brazos, y tenia tanta furia que la empuje lejos de mi, sali en medio de la noche, recuerdo que era oscura y sin estrellas, iba a llover. Esa noche me fui, estaba tan molesto que no me despedi de nadie, ni de mi madre, ni de mi padre, mis hermanas me veian decepcionadas, pero era aun un niño, no estaba en mis cabales. Me fui al bar con mis amigos y alli toque, cante, bebi, hice de todo solo para descargar la furia que tenia, si, me sirvio, mucho, y fue un exito rotundo, varios productores amaron el trabajo de mis amigos y yo, era un hecho que triunfaria.

Regrese a casa y eran casi las dos de la mañana, lloviznaba y yo me estaba empapando, llegue en silencio, pero lo que jamas me espere era encontrarme las luces de la casa encendida, y al abrir la puerta me encontre a Annie llorando desesperada con mi abuela, quien estaba con sus ojos llorosos. Mi hermana corrio hacia mi y me abofeteo con fuerza, ella jamás me habia golpeado, después de haberme pegado se dejo caer al suelo y se abrazo a si misma

-..-mamá..., papá! -gritaba ella adolorida, como es que Annie estaba llorando? Ella jamás lo hacia, era muy fuerte, mire a mi abuela, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, contenía sus lágrimas.

-abuela..., abuela que pasa?

-Terrence..., son tus padres

-que pasa con ellos? Su vuelo salio hace algunas horas.

-y tu en una fiesta, feliz de la vida y nosotros muriendonos del dolor

-pero que pasa maldición?! -la abuela agarro el control remoto y subió el volumen a la TV de la sala, allí estaba la noticia, esa noticia me iba a desgarrar el corazón. Me deje caer frente a aquel aparato y una lágrima rodo por mi rostro, no lo podia creer, era un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Era la escena de un accidente, un accidente aereo, y justo alli, parpadeaba el destino del vuelo, el vuelo 180 a Edimburgo, el avion se habia incendiado y explotado en el aire..., no hay sobrevivientes, era que decia en el cintillo del canal, o una de las suposiciones de los periodistas. No.., no podia estar pasando, no, no a nosotros, esto era una pesadilla.

-Terry..., Annie, abuela.., que esta pasando? Porque no estan dormidos? -esa vocecilla estaba frente a nosotros, con sus ojos azules somnolientos, sus piececitos descalzos, que le ibamos a decir? Como le ibamos a explicar que mama y papa ya no estaban -Terry? Annie? Que esta pasando?

Yo ya no pensaba, mi mundo estaba en llamas al igual que los restos de ese avión, estaba disuelto, estaban muertos, muertos, y por mi estupidez y mi arrogancia no me despedi de ellos, no les dije que los amaba, y como viviria sin ellos? Tenían razón..., aun soy un niño, y aun no puedo lidiar con la vida real, mucho menos con la perdida. Ahora comprendo en carne propia ese dicho tan trillado "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido".

* * *

**Holaaa a todo el mundo! Como estan? Aqui la sorpresita, el nuevo fic para celebrar que termine Medicina Interna, tengo minivacaciones y quiero celebrarlo con ustedes, espero que les guste estee nuevo proyecto, gracias por pasar por aqui, nos estamos leyendooooo  
**

**Reviews please **


	2. Chapter 2

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Soy de esas personas que por mucho que les duela no lo demuestran, no físicamente, ese tipo de personas que lloran cuando la oscuridad en su habitación está presente, que ríen por cualquier tontería, y que también le duelen los problema que un ser querido tenga, soy de esas personas que hace lo posible por hacer sentir bien a las personas aunque este mas jodida que la otra, de las que regalan sonrisas cuando las están mirando y de las que se sonrojan por alguna acción afectuosa, soy de esas personas que son inseguras de sí mismas, y que son tímidas al extremo, aunque muchas veces solo depende de la persona con la que este, soy de esas personas que dan todo aun sabiendo que no recibirá nada, soy de esas personas que se ven fuertes pero por dentro son extremadamente frágiles, más o menos, soy yo, asi de simple.

Con gran cansancio en mi corazon, acompañado de ese sentimiento de culpa que no se me ha quitado desde ese dia, empaque la ultima caja y la selle, habíamos cerrado un ciclo, las batallas legales acabarían después de esto, pero para eso debíamos tomar medidas drásticas, muy drásticas, a mis 25 años había adquirido una gran responsabilidad, ser el tutor de mis hermanas, pero Annie ya era mayor de edad asi que quedaba con Karen como responsabilidad. Ahora debíamos hacer algo para olvidar todo y sacarnos a los abogados de una vez por todas, seria algo definitivo, pero un cambio nos caería de maravilla a todos.

-..-libros en esta caja y partituras en la otra -dije mientras cerraba el marcador con que identificaba las cajas -Annie que mas falta?

-bueno..., por ahora solo falta que el camion de la mundaza llegue y esperar a que la abuela llegue y nos acompañe al aeropuerto. Ya hablaste al conjunto departamental?

-si, hace unos 20 minutos, el señor Treeger nos estará esperando

-en que distrito dijiste que era?

-en Manhattan. Es muy bonito, además esta cercano a Central Park

-Mmmm, okay, en la mismísima quinta avenida, no pudiste ser mas recatado en tus elecciones no Terrence?

-eso o llevarlas a otra parte.

-personalmente preferiría quedarme aquí en Inglaterra

-entonces porque lo haces Anne?

-por la familia –me agarro de las manos con cariño –porque no quiero que nos separemos, por eso me voy con ustedes a los Estados Unidos y porque no puedo dejarte solo con Karen, ella nos necesita a ambos, somos sus hermanos mayores.

-gracias…

-ademas…, creo que el cambio no nos caería mal. Puedo incluso acostumbrarme a no vivir aquí –alzo su rostro para ver nuestra antigua casa ahora vacia…

-donde esta Karen?

-esta en el saloncito..., quieres que...

-no! Yo voy por ella, descuida -le di la libreta en la que había hecho la lista de lo que se iba a la mudanza y la que iba a donación, no quería nada que me recordara los últimos cuatro años, me subí las mangas de mi swetter y fui a buscar a Karen a su sitio especial como ella le decia -Karen..., Kary donde estas? -no contesto, como siempre. Desde el fallecimiento de nuestros padres ella se volvió mas retraida a nosotros, y hablaba menos, y debíamos hacer algo, eso atrasaría en gran cantidad el avance que habia tenido, y por ella también nos mudabamos, quería que tuviese otro ambiente, y los museos de arte en Nueva York me parecian una buena idea para las necesidades de Karen, asi que ese seria nuestro nuevo hogar. Entre a la sala, la cual estaba llena de cajas y mi hermana, la cual ahora era una adolescente algo problematica, era medio dark, ella estaba sentada en el piso, con una grabadora, en ella estaban las voces de nuestros padres.

_-..-y como le dice el mono a la mona_

_-va-monos_

_-asi no es_

_-claro que si_

_-mamaa dile a papa que es mi turnoo_

_-Richard te quiero ahora en el piano_

_-no porque lo tiene Terry_

_-entonces lo quitare de alli_

Ella conservaba las grabaciones como si fuesen un tesoro, y como no.., a papá le fascinaba grabarnos en cualquier faceta, tenia grabadas decenas, que digo decenas, cientos de cintas con grabaciones de nosotros tres, aunque tenia sobre todo mias al piano, respire y me arrodille al lado de mi hermana de tan solo 15 años, su melena rojiza le cubria la cara mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con la grabadora, puse mi mano encima de la suya.

-Kary..., es hora de irnos pequeña.

-no soy pequeña -se me olvidaba que ella se toma todo muy a pecho, típico en personas como ella, ya me habia acostumbrado a que actuara asi conmigo y los demas.

-tenemos que irnos, ya esta casa no nos pertenece.

-si lo es.., aquí crecimos, aquí estuvieron nuestros padres, aqui crecimos todos nosotros, y aqui quisiera seguir viviendo.

-pero no son las cosas asi ahora.., Karen.., en Nueva York aprenderemos a ser felices, otra vez.

-ves mucho Harry Potter.

-que? porque dices eso?

-el era feliz en cualquier lugar hasta que el señor tenebroso llegaba y hacia todo trizas.

-y crees que un señor tenebroso vendra por nosotros?

-el es solo un personaje de un libro Terry, oh si y de una película... -explico levantándose del suelo -aunque a veces creo que algo malo viene conjuntamente cuando intentamos ser felices -tomo la grabadora y todo lo que estaba en el suelo, tomo un pedazo de carboncillo y fue a la pared, empezó a rayarla, coloco nuestros nombres.

-sabes que no puedes hacer eso verdad?

-lo se.., pero quiero que las personas que hallan comprado esta casa sepan quienes vivimos aqui, y que siempre seremos una familia, a pesar de que la muerte nos halla arrebatado lo mas importante.

-tienes razon -espere a que ella hiciera su arte en la pared, dejando la marca Grandchester en esta, despues que acabo poso su frente en la pared, y sollozo en silencio.

-..los extraño mucho.

-yo tambien hermana -aun recuerdo su rostro cuando le dijimos que mama y papa ya no estaban con nosotros, se agacho y se abrazo asimisma, parecia una estatua, permanecio asi tres dias, sin comer ni beber nada, crei que la iba a perder a ella tambien, pero como podía ayudarla? Yo estaba ahogándome dentro de mi propio cuerpo, nada parecía estar en su lugar, lo que antes era una vida de sueños e ilusiones se había convertido en una maldita pesadilla de la que aun quiero despertar, asi veía a Karen justo ahora.

-si ellos estuviesen aqui no tendriamos que mudarnos

-lo se, pero, al menos estaremos juntos, y prometo que nada nos pasara

-como lo sabes?

-porque soy tu hermano mayor, y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti y de Annie -la tire de un brazo para intentar abrazarla, pero ella como siempre actuo reticente al contacto fisico, asi que lo mejor era no insistir -ahora si.., vamonos, la ciudad que nunca duerme nos espera.

-es un decir verdad?

-exacto, aunque para algunas personas es muy a pecho -la estreche a mi pecho con cariño, mire por ultima vez la casa en la que vivi por años, le dije adiós a mi infancia y a mi ruda adolescencia. Solo Dios sabria que nos depararia el destino a los hermanos Grandchester. Annie apareció detrás de la puerta, creo que ya supuse lo que iba a decir.

-..la abuela ya esta aqui.., ya estan listos? -pregunto Annie.

-eso creo -respondi, queria acabar con todo esto y largarme ya de aqui.

-yo estoy lista –agrego Karen recogiendo la caja en donde había guardado sus pertenencias

-veamos Karen, dejame quitarte el pelo de la cara -dijo ella, se quito un broche que sujetaba su largo y lacio cabello negro para sujetar la melena rojiza de Karen, mis hermanas tenian mucho cabello, aunque yo no podia hablar, mi cabello era castaño oscuro corto pero era muy lacio, pero rebelde hasta decir ya, esa era la otra cosa en la que nos pareciamos, pelo rebelde y ojos zafiro, marca Grandchester con derechos reservados.

Los tres salimos del saloncito y recorrimos el viejo pasillo, por mi mente imágenes de cuando era niño aparecieron, cuando todo era felicidad, antes de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, y de la cual estoy arrepentido hasta el dia de hoy. Llegamos a la recepción y la abuela nos vio a los tres y nos abrazo, ella estaba vieja, pero nos cuido por el tiempo que aprendiamos a superar la perdida de nuestros padres, por ella es que mi hermana se llama Anne, la queríamos mucho pero no era justo que siguiera lidiando con nosotros tres, esta decisión fue casi unánime.

-..estan preparados?

-si abuela Anne –tenia pinta de haber estado llorando, me saque un pañuelo y se lo entregue –no permitas que te vean llorar

-lo siento hijo

-no lo sientas, sabes que es lo mejor

-lo se.., mejor suban al auto, no pueden llegar tarde –animo, asi que le obedecimos, los hombres de la mudanza subieron todo al camión.., bueno, todo lo necesario, las chicas salieron y yo cerre la puerta, el tintineante juego de llaves hacia cosquillas en mis manos, pero igual, cerre, y se las entregue a la abuela, ella se encargaría después del resto.

Los tres entramos al coche con la abuela, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y fije mi mirada en la enorme estructura que estaba delante de mi, tenia un aire de finales del siglo XVIII, enormes árboles de álamo y enrejado estilo gótico, allí quedaría mi dolor y mi perdida, quizás Nueva York seria nuestra forma de empezar desde cero..., yo creo.

El aeropuerto ya estaba allí, esperandonos, mis hermanas y yo ya estábamos..., como decirlo, a la expectativa, por mi parte solo habia ido una sola vez a Nueva York, y ahora que vamos a establecernos definitivamente seria la experiencia de crecimiento mas extrema que hallamos tenido en nuestras vidas, mi hermana tenia los boletos y pasaportes en sus manos, ella tenia temple, una lider nata mejor dicho, ella era la que manejaba todo, hacia lo que debia de ser mi trabajo con ella.

Estaba al pendiente de la pizarra anunciando los vuelos, el de Nueva York salía a las 2:30pm, por una maldita casualidad junto a este aparece el vuelo de Edimburgo, con esa misma hora, 9:00pm, todo parecía un recordatorio, porque justamente a mi?!

-..Terrence, estas bien? –Annie me estaba observando, apuesto a que me veía mas palido de lo normal, ella vio a la pizarra y pudo notar ese detalle –por favor, no te atormentes mas con eso..

-sabes que fue mi culpa

-tu no provocaste que ese avión se incendiara, fue un accidente.

-aun asi…, el que halla peleado con ellos ese dia, y el que nunca les dije cuanto los amaba, es suficiente remordimiento..

-tranquilizate…, todo pasara, lo prometo –su voz era reconfortante. Volvimos la mirada a la abuela y a Karen, quienes se estaban despidiendo, obvimente a el contacto físico era innecesario, con solo verse a la cara se decían todo, Annie abrazo a la viejecita que nos ayudo por cuatro años, ella se despedia de mi hermanita y la besaba tiernamente, la iba a extrañar, eso era obvio, ella le recordaba a mi padre.

-..-cuidense mucho mis amores, y cualquier cosa, recuerden que tienen un hogar aquí en Londres.

-lo tendremos en cuenta abuela, gracias por estos años y prometemos que te visitaremos.

-te quiero mucho Anne, cuida a tus hermanos mucho

-si, si lo haré abuela, cuidate mucho -se despidió mi hermana, mi abuela se acerco a mi y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, parecia no querer soltarme

-oh Terrence..., lamento que no todo haya sido fácil

-descuida, esto espero que sea una nueva forma de iniciar nuestras vidas, de dejar lo malo atrás

-los llamare, en cualquier momento, cuidense y que Dios los bendiga a los tres..

Nos miramos, y ciertamente habia cierto temor en nuestros ojos, que clase de vida tendriamos en Nueva York? Podríamos llegar a ser felices de nuevo los vástagos Grandchester? Iniciar desde cero? Sin nada? Nada mas que esperanza en nuestros corazones? Respire profundamente, tratando de verme relajado para las chicas. Con lentitud entregue nuestros pasajes y pasaportes a la encargada, nuestro vuelo estaba registrado, tome la mano de mis hermanas, mis amores, con ellas iba a lograr tener una buena vida.

Y asi, agarrados de la mano, caminamos por la puerta que nos llevaria a nuestro nuevo hogar, Norteamerica, tierra maravillosa y salvaje, aun era esa tierra llena de esperanza y oportunidades, seguro que tenia una esperanza para mi y para Karen y Annie, solo debiamos tener paciencia.

-..aqui es -dijo Annie, habia encontrado nuestros asientos, coloco su bolso de mano en la maletera superior, por suerte a mis hermanas no les gustaba estar cerca de la ventanilla -Terry, te sientes bien?

-si, estoy bien, tienes el cinturón de seguridad?

-si..

-Karen lo tiene?

-si, también.

Me incorpore para ver como estaba ella, se habia colocado los auriculares para perderse de este mundo, se estaba estrujando las manos ya que temia a los aviones, no la culpo, Annie y yo hicimos lo mismo, perdernos de este mundo. Aunque, yo me quede justo en la ventanilla, admirando por ultima vez a mi natal Londres, el avión empezó a elevarse lentamente, con mis manos sujetas al asiento, en verdad estaba asustado, sabra Dios cuando volveré a ver a esta hermosa ciudad, pero ahora deberé acostumbrarme a la nueva vida que ibamos a tener..., o como dice Karen, a esperar que la mala suerte no quiera atacarnos de nuevo, a esperar que en la nueva vida que crearemos en Nueva York podamos ser felices.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Muy buenas noches a todas, feliz jueves Santo, espero que la pasen bien y les insto a buscar a Dios no solo en esta semana, sino durante todo el año, el es la mayor muestra de amor y de quien viene la inspiracion. Este capitulo se lo dedico al grande de la literatura, el nos enseño que la muerte no se anuncia, y que en 100 años de soledad se puede reconocer lo que es el verdadero amor, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, un lumus por el! QEPD .III.**

**Reviews Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Las horribles horas de vuelo las soportamos por gracia y obra de Jesucristo, odio viajar, y odio los aviones, los odio desde el accidente de mis padres, siempre me eche la culpa de lo que les ocurrió esa noche, sino hubiese sido por mi insensatez todo seria diferente, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de las cosas del pasado.

Durante todo el bendito vuelo, Annie y Karen lo que hicieron fue dormir, yo estaba despierto, al pendiente de todo, la minima turbulencia provocaba el panico dentro de mi, cuando intentaba dormir las imagenes de aquel avion aparecian en mis sueños, y eso me despertaba, tuve que pedir pastillas para dormir a una de las azafatas para poder descansar un poco, y si, me sirvio de mucho.

-..Terry despierta! -me empezó a mover Annie con su rostro serio -hemos llegado.

Y tenia razón, me incorpore y pude ver a la Estatua de la Libertad recibiendonos, parecia una miniatura delante de nosotros, y alli estaba, la gran Ciudad de Nueva York, la gran metropolis, alli era donde viviríamos.

Di un jadeo, no crei que se veria asi, era sorprendente, la unica area verde que podia ver era Central Park, me hice la idea de que ese lugar seria uno de los pocos que nos agradaria, sobre todo a las chicas, volvi a respirar, a la espectativa. Esperamos a que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto para poder respirar y claro, para prepararnos a lo que nos esperaba.

-..debemos ver que nuestras pertenencias vengan bien..

-si.., es cierto -me estire saliendo por la puerta del avión -ve por Karen, necesitamos mucha ayuda...

-ya lo creo, oye, alquilaste la camioneta?

-si.., te lo deje en la lista..

-espero que no sea una chatarra -dijo mi hermana colocándose un bolso de mano -porque no quisiste traer el coche de papa?

-Annie..., sabes que no me sentiría a gusto, estamos empezando de nuevo..

-lo se..., pero crei que quizás..., quizás..

-quizás que?

-olvidalo.. -saco la lista de su mochila y fue a buscar nuestro equipaje y el resto de las cosas que trajimos en desembarque.

Me sentia tan mal y terriblemente estúpido, ella solo quería hacerme sentir bien con el recuerdo de mis padres, quería olvidar y empezar de nuevo, de eso se trataba todo, empezar con ellas, darles un futuro hasta que puedan independizarse, aunque se que eso conllevara un poco de trabajo.

-..oye Terry..?

-si Karen? -respondi a mi hermana..

-la nueva casa es estupenda?

-no lo se..., espero que si preciosa...

-tendremos una nueva vida juntos los tres no?

-claro que si.., no hemos venido a America por nada, ademas lo prometi.

-pero te noto acongojado..

-estaré bien, ahora solo quiero preocuparme en llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, instalarnos y ver que pasa..., tu no te preocupes por eso..

-si debo preocuparme, eres mi hermano al igual que Annie...

-pero tu necesitas cuidados..

-Terry, tengo asperger..., no soy una inútil a la que deben estar cuidando a cada momento, también puedo hacer lo mismo que personas normales...

-de eso estoy entendido...

-entonces que es lo que esperas? Que quieres que haga?

-solo..., esperemos a adaptarnos y ver como te desenvuelves, y entonces hablaremos, te parece? -asintio con su cabeza.

-gracias -exclamo para irse luego a acompañar a Annie, a veces Karen era demasiado racional, no me molestaba, eso significaba el gran avance que tenia, pero a veces desearía entenderla mucho mas..., pero no podía hacerlo. -oye.., no vienes? Tu eres el que tiene los contactos aquí..

-tienes razón -la segui a ella también. Fuimos y recogimos nuestras pertenencias, el resto de nuestras posesiones serian enviadas por la abuela poco a poco, extrañaba mi piano en gran manera, seria dificil estar aquí sin el.

Alquilamos una furgoneta hasta que pudiese costear un vehiculo propio, allí metimos lo que pudimos de nuestras posesiones, lo que en realidad no era mucho, solo lo basico, la abuela Anne avisaria cuando mandara el resto, ya que ella se encargaria de eso, pero el objetivo era iniciar desde cero. Como obviamente todos teniamos hambre compre algunas cosas en el aeropuerto para merendar.

Y apenas acabamos nos subimos al auto y arrancamos a conducir por las calles de la ciudad mas cara del mundo, la mas cara para vivir, y con los mejores espectáculos visuales para nosotros. Condujimos por Times Square, una belleza monumental y claro, tuvimos nuestro primer embotellamiento en la gran manzana, que maravilla. Luces y ruido, el escenario perfecto, la tierra de la esperanza para muchas personas, y la iba a hacer mia ahora.

Logramos salir del embotellamiento a tiempo y 15 minutos más tarde doblé en la calle donde quedaba el edificio que desde hoy era nuestra nueva dirección, Nueva York tiene unos edificios impresionantes, la ciudad en general es preciosa, con hermosas áreas verdes, diversos puertos marítimos, infinidad de atracciones y el clima es fantástico. En parte fue una de las razones por las que decidí venir a la gran manzana por sobre otras opciones. Dejar Londres me resultó bastante difícil porqué fue al poco tiempo después de que Karen naciera que me empece a independizar, viajaba y siempre tendia a regresar a casa por mi familia, despues supimos que Karen tenia Asperger y quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi madre en lo que pudiera, pero teniendo los padres que tuve no me sorprendió que ellos me alentaran a seguir mi propio camino.

Con mucho cuidado, estacioné la monstruosidad de camioneta enfrente del Edificio San Remo, nuestro nuevo hogar, ubicado en el distrito Manhattan. Uno de los edificios mas importantes de aquí, estaba a tan solo 100 metros del Edificio Dakota, y ese estaba entre mis primeras opciones para vivir, mama tenia un departamento alli, ademas, alli era donde grandes estrellas de la música y personajes de importancia han vivido, y el edificio donde asesinaron al británico John Lennon, pero dado su historial de crimenes y de unos "eventos sobrenaturales" que segun tenia ese edifico no pude elegir un lugar mejor.

-..llegamos preciosuras – dije con cierto entusiasmo al ver semejante edificio..

-es aquí? – preguntó Annie perpleja con una caja en sus manos

-aquí es, qué les parece?

-Wooooooooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhhh! –contestó Karen, parpadeando varias veces, a parecer tampoco creia lo que veia, y no dejo de asomarse a la ventana y ver la impresionante estructura.

-aquí vamos a vivir? –volvió a preguntar Annie, su cara reflejaba lo atónita que se encontraba.

-..este es nuestro nuevo hogar chicas..., nada mal ¿eh?

-tu lo dijiste..., "Nada mal" –repitió Annie aun aturdida, haciéndome reír

-me alegra que les guste.

Bajé rápidamente de la furgoneta, por mucho que me hubiera gustado quedarme sentado disfrutando ver las reacciones de mis hermanas, sabía que tenía que empezar a vaciar la parte trasera de esta sino quería soportar otro dia de desdichas. Entre más rápido empiece con la tortura de la mudanza, mejor, porque hay algo que recalcare ODIO LA MUDANZA!.

Las chicas bajaron después, junto con Annie fui a buscar las cosas que teniamos en la furgoneta y dispuse a recolectar algunas cosas para que ellas me ayudasen a llevar adentro, Empecé por lo más fácil, bajé las primeras cajas con cosas básicas como libros y algo de ropa, cerré por simple precaución, no quería correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarlo vacío.

Después de indicarles por donde debiamos caminar, llegamos a la entrada del edificio, unas dobles puertas impresionantes todas de vidrio a juego con el edificio entero, el señor Treeger, el dueño de los departamentos, un señor gordito de estatura media, cabello ondulado y bigote ancho un tanto gracioso que estaba en el pequeño vestíbulo esperándonos.

-..buenos días, señor Treeger.. -salude al hombre -soy Terrence Grandchester

-Oh! Señor Grandchester, buenos días, veo que llegó temprano, una sabía decisión cuando se trata de mudanza –dijo cordialmente, volviendo su mirada hacia mis hermanos -y quiénes son estas hermosas y adorables jovencitas?

-son mis hermanas, Anne y Karen Grandchester –contesté señalándolas, Annie saludo cordialmente, y como algo típico de ella, le dedico una típica sonrisa Grandchester, por su parte Karen igual que siempre no miraba a nadie directamente a los ojos, apenas sonrió tímidamente, no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación ya que estaba absorta viendo cada detalle del lugar, que debo admitir, era llamativo.

-..bueno un gusto, espero que su llegada a America sea placentera y puedan instalarse de maravilla..

-no se preocupe Sr. Treeger, asi sera, e intentaremos no ser unos vecinos incómodos -mascullo Annie agarrando la mano de Karen.

, es bueno escucharlo, no les quito más el tiempo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer Sr. Grandchester, Oh! Y me temo informarle que los elevadores están fuera de servicio así que tendrán que cargar todo por las escaleras, pero si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela… y bienvenidos al edificio San Remo!.

-muchas gracias –respondí tratando de esconder mi shock ante su confesión de los elevadores, me imagino que Annie se esta encendiendo como un volcán de la furia ante eso, esto nos iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto y muchísimo más esfuerzo.

-oh! Y siéntanse libres de usar las áreas comunes, apuesto a que el patio trasero les encantará, además tiene un espacio que es como un pequeño invernadero, ya señora Martinez mantiene las plantas en buenas condiciones, y una vista esplendorosa digna de un artista..

-Siiiiiii! –gritó Karen, olvidándose de su timidez -Terry, vamos a verlo!

-cuando acabemos de bajar las cajas enana..

Mi pequeña hermana hizo un puchero encantador, Annie puso los ojos en blanco de forma divertida, también parecía desilusionada pero ninguna de las dos dijo algo para quejarse. Me reí de sus gestos.

-..vamos chicas, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido podrémos ir a conocer el edificio.

Inmediatamente nos despedimos, agradeciendo al señor Treeger, no me sorprendió ver que Annie le tendió la mano en un gesto maduro, desde que murieron nuestros padres ella ha desarrollado esa urgencia por demostrar que es una persona digna de confianza y capaz de llevar una responsabilidad encima y le creo totalmente, pero aun asi se esfuerza por no aparentar ser una chica que también requiere amor y que necesita tantos cuidados y atenciones aunque su edad diga todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que sí he llegado a necesitar su ayuda no me olvido de que es una chica de apenas veintiun años y por lo tanto debe vivir como tal, no voy a permitir que se pierda estos años de alegria, no que cargue con responsabilidades que no le corresponder, no me lo perdonaría… y sé que mis padres tampoco.

-..parecen buenos chicas, Sr. Grandchester.., y muy hermosas – dijo el Sr. Treeger interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-lo son, se lo puedo asegurar, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Treeger

-para eso estoy muchacho, ahora con su permiso -contestó haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó hacia un pasillo al lado izquierdo del vestíbulo.

En cuanto desapareció del campo de visión me giré para ver a mis hermanas, seguían paradas en el mismo lugar, cargando sus cosas contemplando todo a su alrededor..

-..oigan, chicas! –casi grité para llamar la atención de mis dos bellezas, una vez que estuve seguro que tenía su total interés en mí, continué.

-si..., que pasa?

-bien, dado que los elevadores no sirve tenemos que subir cinco pisos por esas escaleras –dije señalándolas, Annie las miro y volvio su mirada hacia a mi horrorizada.

-..maldición Terry, no hablas en serio?

-pues estoy hablando mas en serio que nunca! Tómense su tiempo, si en algún momento sienten que ya no pueden seguir cargando sus cosas me dicen y yo las llevo ¿Ok?

Annie asintió con resignación, pero Karen aun no me habia prestado atencion, me acerque a ella, sujetandole los hombros.

-..cariño, escuchaste? Los ascensores no sirven, subiremos cinco pisos por las escaleras, quedo claro? -ella asintio moviendo su cabeza, le acaricie el pelo y me puse alerta -ok, entonces vamos a que conozcamos nuestra nueva casa para despues conocer el edificio.

-..pues creo que yo en vez de ver el edificio me ire a dormir

-vamos Annie, con un poco de ayuda terminaremos pronto

-lo ves Anne? Karen tiene mas energia que tu

-apuesto a que te cansas en el tercer piso! -reto Annie a Karen, ella le enseño su mirada maliciosa, le gustaban los retos

-acepto

-perfecto, ahora, solo les aconsejo, "Tengan cuidado con las escaleras" o pueden tropezarse

-descuida.., estaremos bien

-eso espero chicas

Encaminé la pequeña procesión hacia las escaleras seguido por mis chicas favoritas, aunque no tarde en ver el poco entusiasmo de Annie, caminando a mi paso. Todo iba perfectamente bien, llevábamos paso lento pero constante, no quería que se agitaran mucho, conforme subíamos podía ver como el cansancio se apoderaba de cada uno de nosotros, Karen conforme iba subiendo iba contando los pisos para no pasarse, poco después empezó a adelantarse poco a poco y yo la dejé ya que aún podía verla. Así subimos sin percance hasta el segundo piso, vi que Annie se estaba cansando un poco, traté de cargar su caja pero se rehusó por lo que decidí aminorar el paso. Decisión que la sobre entusiasta Karen no tomó en cuenta para nada al llegar por fin al quinto piso y en un arrebato de desesperación por ver nuestro lento avance y sentirse tan cerca del departamento, empezo a caminar mas rapido sin previo aviso cuando intenté reaccionar… fue demasiado tarde, escuche el sonido de libros caer seguidos del inconfundible grito de Karen.

-..Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Demonios!.Dejé caer las cajas lo más rápido posible a un lado de Annie

-cuida las cosas -alcancé a decirle antes de salir volando hacia las escaleras -Karen, te dije que tuvieras cuidado en las… - empecé a hablar en cuanto me iba acercando a ella, deteniéndome de golpe cuando vi que mi hermana ya estaba siendo ayudada por alguien más.

Una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y rasgos delicados estaba inclinada sosteniendo cariñosamente las manos de Karen! Ella nunca se deja tocar por extraños, y era sorprendente. En cuanto notó mi presencia volvió su rostro y entonces los vi… esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, los más hermosos que en mi vida ha presenciado, acompañados por una tímida sonrisa que hacia que unas manchitas que salpicaban su rostro se notaran y un sonrojo que se me antojó adorable.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y LLEGO LO QUE TODAS PEDIAN! LA ANSIADA APARICION DE LA PECAS, Y PARA DARLES EL GUSTO, EL SIGUINTE CAPITULO TRATARE DE QUE SEA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE CANDY, GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOO.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Mi mente sólo era capaz de registrar un solo pensamiento mientras volvía a mi departamento: Matar a Patricia O'Brien…, lenta y dolorosamente.

Estaba…, Cansada.., cansada de que por años me viera involucrada en situaciones incómodas y humillantes gracias a la pequeña mujer que se decía llamar mi amiga! Una amiga normal me entendería y dejaría todo por la paz pero no Patty, ella no va a parar hasta que me mate o la mate y en estos momentos es un empate aun que mi mente empieza a tomar partido por la segunda opción.

Sinceramente esto es el colmo y lo peor de todo es que sigo cayendo en sus juegos absurdos, maldita Patty y su cara de perro apaleado, es imposible negarle algo, hasta un ciego caería en esa trampa. Y cuál es la consecuencia: yo caminando totalmente enojada de vuelta a casa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me es posible, siempre es el mismo final uno y otra y otra vez, volver a casa enojada después de pasar una serio de eventos bochornosos y qué es lo que Patty hace al respecto…, pues seguir exponiéndome a tal humillación como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo y hasta he llegado a pensar que Patty en serio encuentra entretenido hacerme miserable.

Sé que en el fondo tiene buenas intensiones, pero desde que conoció al famoso Alistear y se hicieron novios se ha empeñado en que yo también encuentre y disfrute de la felicidad que se siente al estar con el hombre de tu vida. Pero la mujer se lo ha tomado como una mantra personal, no importa mis negativas y resistencias, cuando Patty visualiza el objetivo no descansa hasta alcanzarlo.

Su objetivo: hacer que deje mi eterna soltería.

Su hipótesis: el hombre ideal no se encuentra, se busca.

Su método: hacerme salir en penosas citas una y otra vez con cuanto soltero conozca en la gran ciudad de Nueva York y sus alrededores.

Su resultado obtenido: una amiga a punto de cometer homicidio y sí… soltera.

De un tiempo para acá le ha resultado más difícil hacer que salga con alguien y ha recurrido a tácticas más complejas y elaboradas para que yo caiga, como la de hoy, ya sabía que su invitación para tomar el almuerzo con ella y Stear, como le decian al novio de mi amiga.., en fin, era totalmente inesperado y extraño, pero la muy astuta supo como armar bien la coartada usando sus discurso "el amor fraternal o mantener la hermandad" y yo caí redondita y sin meter las manos, todavía la muy descarada me hace cocinar, así que ahí voy yo a complacer a la nerd y a su novio igual de nerd con refractarios en los brazos, bajando escalones, cruzando calles y subiendo más escalones del edificio de la Nerd, tentando a mi precaria suerte y todo para que? Para encontrarme con la sorpresa que el almuerzo no era para tres sino para cuatro personas! Alli, en la sala del departamento de Patty y Stear estaba sentado sin pena ni gloria un hombrecillo del cual sólo alcance a ver que era rubio antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en una abierta invitación para que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia pero no me importó, en esos momentos prefería sufrir cualquier golpe, torcedura, esguince, contusión, o simplemente caer sobre mi trasero a soportar otro intento de Patty la casamentera.

Los gritos de ella llamándome mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados atrás de mi para darme alcance no se hicieron esperar y no le tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo que digamos. Recuerdo perfectamente su desfachatez al hablarme...!

-Candy! Que desconsiderada, no puedes irte, que falta de respeto que va a pensar Scott? No es bueno dejar una mala impresión en la primera cita... –Patty iba hablando de modo acelerado mientras yo seguía mi avance hacia la puerta del edificio -Candy! detente! -me dijo jalándome el brazo pero no logró su cometido -te juro que Scott es muy buena persona, esta vez sí escogí bien, le gusta leer además es guapo y...

-BASTA! –le grité girándome para encararla -Ya basta! No puedes… simplemente ya basta!

Ella se veía en shock jamás había dirigido ese nivel de enojo hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando de libros se trataba.

-Candy, por favor date la oportunidad…

-No! – la volví a interrumpir –no quiero ese tipo de oportunidades, ya deja de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

-soy tu amiga desde el bachillerato, y sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte –susurró bajando la mirada.

-y me ayudas en muchas cosas, pero no puedes hacerme esto! Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, Patricia O'Brien, no me gusta por favor ya entiéndelo! –le contesté, todavía victima de la furia.

-lo siento gatita, es que..., yo sólo…, Stear y yo somos tan felices… yo pensé… -empezó a balbucear, respire profundamente para calmarme un poco dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-se lo que piensas, pero por favor para con esto, estoy feliz de que tengas a Stear y sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí… pero yo soy feliz así como estoy, jamás te di indicios de que fuera una solterona amargada o deprimida llorando por los rincones con un bote de helado de chocolate..., o sí?

-nooo! –dijo rodando los ojos –pero igual Candy, debes abrirte a las opciones que tal que…

-nada! Lo añoro y lo sabes, también me gustaría vivir la experiencia de tener a alguien conmigo pero sé que llegara en el momento indicado, tratar de forzar las cosas no hará ninguna diferencia, cuando sea mi momento… pasará, así como tú y Stear…, totalmente espontáneo e inesperado.

Por un momento pensé que Patty lo había entendido cuando vi un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos hasta que una mueca apareció en su cara y supe que esta discusión era caso perdido, como todas las demás que hemos tenido al respecto anteriormente..

-pero...

-NO! No es NO! Ya entiéndelo.., fin de la conversación!

Me giré y volví mis pasos hacia mi edificio con el pensamiento homicida de compañero. Recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos sólo sirvió para incrementar mi ira, bufé desesperada muy cerca de la entrada del edificio San Remo, mi vista periférica pudo registrar una furgoneta estacionada enfrente, en la parte trasera habia algunas cosas, la mayoria era cajas y algunos enceres, al parecer estaban de mudanza, pero simplemente no le di importancia, la mayoría de mis vecinos eran unos completos desconocidos para mí.

Por lo que estos no han de ser la excepcion.

Entré apresurada al edificio por si a Patty se le ocurría seguirme y en el peor de los casos con el tal Scott de compañero, al menos dentro de mi departamento iba a estar más segura, o eso quería pensar, con Patty y su novio Stear nunca se sabe que esperar, no tienen limites.

Aun sintiéndome aventurera apresuré más mi paso, en esos momentos ya daba igual si me caía o no, cuando me dirigí hacia las escaleras escuché al Sr. Treeger despedirse de alguien pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió voltear la mirada, subí las escaleras porque los ascensores estaban en mantenimiento, mire hacia arriba y resople, ya habia llegado al quinto piso sin esperar un ataque cardiaco y eso para mí ya constituye una hazaña.

Intenté abrir mi departamento balanceando mis tres recipientes con comida en un brazo y abrir con el otro, empecé a escuchar pequeños pasos apresurados por la escalera y entré en pánico, provocando que tirara las llaves, ya podía imaginarme a la condenada de Patty hecha una rabia subiendo las escaleras. Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar la postura y mi mente y cuerpo volvió a agilizarse producto del mecanismo natural de sobrevivencia, me agaché extremadamente rápido para recoger las llaves, sorprendida de que no tiré los recipientes, cuando escuché el ruido sordo característico de cuando un objeto cae al suelo, seguido de un ruido característico, palmas de las manos chocando con el piso.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado el impacto, y me sorprendió ver a una joven niña, que por su aspecto parecía mas una adolescente de catorce o quince años y libros alrededor de ella, dejé los recipientes en el piso y corrí a ayudar a la chica.

-..hey, estás bien? –le pregunté inclinándome para levantarla, ella no me respondió ni siquiera me volteó a ver, simplemente gritó como si estuviera en presencia de un asesino en serie

-Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –Ay no, eso no estaba bien, y si se hizo daño? Me coloque frente a ella, quien alzó su rostro y vi unos ojos azules brillando con intensidad, pero ellos parecían que no querian mirarme.

-tranquila, déjame ayudarte –volví a decirle acercando mis manos lentamente a ella para no asustarla. Era un poco reticente, trate de infundirle confianza, porque parecia asustada con mi presencia, temblaba mucho, debia usar un poco de psicologia.

La chica en verdad era hermosa, muy hermosa, de increíbles ojos azul profundo, parecian el color del océano, su boca chiquita con labios llenos formaban un perfecto corazón, sus cachetitos eran adorables y su cabello era de un tono castaño rojizo, delgada, con un sonrojo adorable en sus cachetes. En otras palabras, era una perfecta modelo pelirroja, pero de uno que jamás había visto antes y estaba suelto, dejando que formase bucles, y bueno, algo desordenado. La tome de la mano y la sujete por quizas unos segundos, la chica me vio y le sonreí para infundirle confianza, ella se quedó observándome fijamente. Al fin..

-..hola.., soy Candy, ven vamos a levantarte, como te llamas?

La chica pelirroja me sonrío tímidamente y me tendió sus manos, yo las cogí suavemente asegurándome de que no tuviera alguna golpe considerable, seguia intrigandome que no me contestara nada, y su extraña mirada, se estremecio mas cuando intente soltarla, no entiendo porque, cuando la levantaba vi que abría su boca para contestarme pero volvió a cerrarla abruptamente cuando otra voz, una masculina increíblemente aterciopelada se escuchó proveniente de las escaleras.

-..Karen! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado en las… -la voz se detuvo repentinamente bastante cerca de nosotras, volví mi cabeza para encontrarle forma a la maravillosa voz y casi pierdo el aliento ante la visión

Un hombre bastante agitado, lo veia y se admiraba mayor que yo, pero increíblemente guapo, cabello de color castaño oscuro igual de desordenado y hermoso como el de la niña, la cual supuse era Karen, sus facciones se podían calificar por perfectas! Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales se abrían demasiado rápido a causa de su evidente carrera por las escaleras, sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en la chica antes de volver la mirada hacia mi impidiéndome seguir con mi escrutinio, no sólo por la pena que me invadió en el momento sino por la intensidad de su mirada, sus ojos eran iguales a los de la niña, de ese raro color azul mar, pero igual de hermosos, sino es que más, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto más que en la televisión gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología y efectos especiales. Él me seguía viendo con la misma intensidad, sólo había pasado segundos pero me pareció toda una vida, acerté en sonreírle tímidamente conciente del maldito rubor que inundaba mis mejillas. Sentí las manos de la chica moverse y eso me obligó a desviar la mirada hacia ella.

-Terry –la niña habló! Wow justicia, vi como ella estaba dirigiéndose hacia el hombre parado a escasos pasos de nosotras. Terry.., pensé que nombre más interesante.

-Karen, enana.., estás bien? – reacciono el misterioso Terry acercándose a ella, haciendo que yo perdiera el agarre de la chica. Él la revisó minuciosamente buscando algún magullon o algo por el estilo, el parecido entre los dos era increíble y le prestaba mucha atención, cuidado, casi una adoración increible…, entonces me golpeó.

_-Claro, el ha de ser el padre…, Casado. Debe ser casado…_

Genial… simplemente genial, como ningún soltero me gusta ahora parece que voy a desarrollar interés por hombres prohibidos…, eso es todo Candice, ahora si me superé, una jodida maravilla...

-estoy bien –dijo Karen a su padre, después sorprendiéndome con sus actos ya que volteó a verme, me sonrió y se aventó a mis brazos –gracias Candy, me llamo Karen.

La chica tenia algo extraño, no se que era, no parecia como una adolescente comun y corriente, era algo retraida, no miraba directamente a los ojos, y se ve que es muy pegada a su padre

-de verdad.., Gracias por ayudarla – dijo de nuevo Terry sonriéndome

-no fue nada –murmuré, la cara me ardía para esos momentos, parecia que de un momento a otro explotaria, aún así traté de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Terry! Ya vamos a la casa, quiero verla por favor -interrumpió la pelirroja, me llamó la atención que no lo llamara papá, papi, padre, apá o cualquier otro cosa por el estilo como cualquier niño o joven acostumbre, supuse que era una familia moderna.

-..eh?... sí, sí… recoge tus cosas, enana– le dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi -de verdad, gracias por ayudar a mi querida Karen.

-no hay porque

-por cierto, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester un gusto… -extendió su mano hacia mí, la cual tomé con un poco más de entusiasmo que el debido, Grandchester? Ese es un apellido nada comun, primera vez que lo escucho, y con que Terrence es su nombre, demasiado formal..

-le decimos Terry en casa -agrego Karen, creo que ya lo entendi, odia su nombre largo o simplemente es una costumbre en su hogar.

-gracias por el detalle duendecita -dijo el chico pegando la cabeza de la chica a su pecho, si que era una duende -quisiera saber el nombre de la chica que ha ayudado a mi querida Karen.. -me prepare para mi presentacion, estire mi brazo y la estreche con la de el, tenia manos suaves.

-Candice.. –dije rápidamente -Candice A...

-Terryyyyyyyyyyy! –una melodiosa voz femenina interrumpió mi ansiosa y patética presentación, el aludido volteó su cabeza y vi como abría sus ojos exageradamente como si la visión lo hubiera impactado, soltó rápidamente mi mano para bajar corriendo las escaleras. No me pasó por alto el cosquilleo que sentí en mi palma ante la pérdida de contacto.

-demonios, Annie, pero qué estás pensando? No debiste subir todo esto tu sola, podrias haberte lastimado..

-no me vengas con reclamos y ayudame Terrence!

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el que supuse era Annie, oh rayos, era una mujer, y una bellisima, igualmente guapa, como Karen, con los mismos ojos azules, su cabello era una larga, lisa y oscura cabellera negra, en verdad espectacular. La mujer parecía bastante agitada y estaba sudando

-..debiste esperar a que fuera por ti..

-..pero tardabas mucho –se defendió la pelinegra frustrada –sólo te estaba ayudando, diablos..

Terry le quitó rápidamente las cajas a la chica, quien lo vio amenazante..

-no me ayuda en nada que te ganes una hernia, Anne Marie..

-pero estoy bien, ahora debemos subir el resto de la mudanza, además no estoy cansada, te quiero ayudar..

-ya me ayudaste y ahora te necesito con Karen, ambas tranquilas..

-pero…

-por favor! –dijo con tono serio – te sientes bien?

-estoy bien -repitió la chica acariciandose las sienes, habia palidecido, quedando tan blanca como el papel, el hombre la sujeto de un brazo al verla tornarse de ese color..

-oh preciosa, ven, vamos a que te sientes y tomes agua…, donde está la otra caja?

-la.., la dejé abajo, en el otro piso –contestó Annie mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones respirando profundamente.

-voy por ella... – respondió Terry y se volteó a ver a Annie, se preocupaba tanto con ella, la trataba como una princesa, Karen se sento a un lado de ella... -siéntense aquí –señaló el último escalón –no tardo.

Y con eso Terry bajó las escaleras murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar, las chicas se veian tan serenas sentadas, no sé de dónde saqué las agallas para ir y sentarme junto a ellas, en especial junto a Annie, quien por la pinta tenia el letrero de "esposa" en la frente.

-Ooooh! Candy – dijo sonriente Karen –Annie mira, ella es Candy..

Ella me vio serio durante unos minutos, le sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia ella, la tomó inmediatamente y sonrió.

-..hola, Candy. Soy Anne Marie Grandchester pero puedes decirme Annie – me respondió educadamente, y ese acento que tenia, tan formal y elegante, se veia que ella era bastante madura.

-Annie será entonces –contesté mientras soltaba su mano, inmediatamente Karen agarro mis manos con delicadeza

-eres muy bonita – dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar

-gracias -mis mejillas se encendieron totalmente, de eso estoy segura.

-y vives aquí? -me preguntó Annie

-sí, en la puerta de allá –dije apuntando con la mano –ese es mi departamento. Y ustedes, ¿a cuál departamento se mudan?

-pues no sabemos, Terry no nos ha dicho, lo tiene como una sorpresa - contestó Annie, mientras Karen sólo negaba con su cabeza

La mención de Terry no pudo ser más oportuna ya que me hizo sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa

-..Terry ha de ser agradable, cierto?

-oh si..., claro, cuando no esta de mal humor..

-entonces imagino que la relación entre ustedes dos es fuerte..

-espera..., de que estas hablando? -me pregunto ella, creo que debia ser mas clara con la señora Grandchester...

-es que..., que… Terry..… eerr… es su… mmm… digo, es muy joven, debe ser un gran padre y esposo – tartamudeé tratando de buscar la forma de ser sutil y fracasando inútilmente.

-..esposo?! -como que fue una ofensa de tamaño monumental porque la chica de pelo negro se quedo viendome con cara de WTF por un rato y volteo a ver a la otra chica.

Ambas se me quedaron viendo como si de momento me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, la chica de cabello negro se habia enrojecido totalmente con el ceño fruncido, después su rostro se aligero para luego estallar en carcajadas con la pelirroja. Confundida por su actitud en serio llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la cara y me pasé la mano nerviosamente sobre ella, como no noté nada raro volteé a verlas, que seguían soltando risas histéricas, las dos estaban rojas de la cara y lágrimas en los ojos… seguía sin entender el chiste y empecé a preocuparme de que les diera un ataque o algo.

-hey! porqué tanta risa? -preguntó Terry divertido mientras subía las escaleras con tres cajas en los brazos. Como las chicas parecían incapaces de contestar, es más hasta dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, yo le respondí.

-..No tengo idea –dije honestamente, poniéndome de pie –estábamos platicando y de momento… -dejé la frase sin acabar y sólo señalé a las chicas Annie estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos y, Karen estaba prácticamente en el suelo con una de sus manos sosteniendo otra de Annie.

-nunca las había visto reír tan fuerte, sobre todo a Annie– dijo Terry mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo –no sé si alegrarme o asustarme.

-pues no sé tú, pero yo estoy preocupada ya llevan un buen rato así, les debe faltar el aire..

Terry asintió levemente, sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad unos cuantos segundos y luego ante mis ojos vi como una increíblemente sexy sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios dejándome aturdida para después dirigir su atención a su hija y su..., esposa...! Ni siquiera podia decir esa palabra...

Dios! casado. Casado. Casado…!

-Hey! Chicas– les dijo inclinándose hacia ellas -Hey! Cálmense ya, respiren hondo

Karen recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry mientras él le tallaba gentilmente la espalda, Annie también se apoyó en el joven, poniendo su mano en su otro hombro y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. La escena de los tres juntos quitaba el aliento, hasta sentí un golpe en mi pecho al ver la expresión de Terry..…, simple y pura adoración por su esposa e hija. Suspiré pesadamente

-Candy? – dijo Annie distrayéndome de mi desvarío –Estás bien? –la mirada de ella sobre mi era tan penetrante que me dejó en blanco ni siquiera sé cómo pude ser capaz de registrar que ella y Karen ya estaban quietas

-Oh, sí, perdón -murmuré sonrojándome, Terry me sonrió ligeramente.

-y bien…, qué fue lo que les causó tanta gracia -volvio a preguntar Terry

-es que es tan.., tan gracioso!

-pero que es?

-seria ofensivo! -siguio bromeando esta..

-al grano Anne Marie..

-en fin..., Candy cree… - empezó Annie soltando pequeñas risitas

Oh, oh! Esto tiene que ver conmigo? Me estrujé mi cerebro tratando de encontrar lo que fuera que dije que provocó esa reacción en ellas. Terry me volteó a ver rápidamente antes de incitar a su esposa para que continuara. Yo ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber la respuesta, queria que la tierra me tragara...

-ella piensa… -continuó Annie con una sonrisa traviesa -que tu y yo somos pareja y que Karen es nuestra hija -termino de forma divertida..

-QUE?! –dijo incrédulo antes de reír amargamente y murmurar algo parecido como un "eso es nuevo" por lo bajo

Para esos momentos sentía mi cara y cuello arder de seguro mi nivel de rojo de mi rubor sobrepasaba mi marca personal..., vergüenza…, sentía vergüenza y asombro y… alivio. No es casado pensé, no son ni su esposa ni su hija.., al menos.

-..lo.., lo siento -murmuré pesadamente haciendo que las palabras apenas y se escucharan.

-tranquilizate – respondió Terry secamente –han pensado cosas peores, asi que no te disculpes… vamos chicas..

-..cuando eramos niños jugabamos a que estábamos casados, y en la escuela tambien pensaron que eramos novios, era muy divertido burlarnos de quienes no nos conocian -siguió bromeando Annie, pero la cara de Terry parecia de frustración. Tomo las cajas y empezó a caminar, no dio no dos pasos cuando lo paré

-Terry no está bien –dije nerviosamente –no debí hacerme conclusiones ni juzgarlos cuando no los conozco, discúlpame no quería incomodarte..

-estamos acostumbrados, no te apures –dijo en el mismo tono molesto, era claro que estaba batallando por mantener su enojo a raya, Annie y Karen lo veian con susto despues de haberse reido..

-lo siento… en verdad lo siento –susurré de nuevo y me dirigí a mi puerta, por algún motivo que no comprendía su actitud hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

-..Candice -me llamó Terry llamandome por mi nombre completo, volteé instintivamente y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, remordimiento y dulzura. Estaba a punto de hablar para preguntarle qué quería o disculparme de nuevo, aún no me decidía, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Bajé la mirada para descubrir que era Karen...

-no te acongojes –me dijo cuando alzó su cabeza para verme, sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las mías. La abracé de vuelta, por extraño que parezca sus brazos resultaron ser los que me confortaron en ese momento.

-Candice... -dijo mi nombre de nuevo suavemente –discúlpame, fue rudo de mi parte la forma en que te contesté, sólo que no esperaba que tú…

-noo!– lo interrumpí –no tienes que disculparte, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, yo fui desconsiderada..

-simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa – admitió –no estoy enojado, disculpa si te di esa impresión..

-eso no quita que me sienta igual de arrepentida, no debí…

-Candice..., que te parece si los dos nos dejamos de testarudeces y aceptamos las disculpas… o mejor aún, olvidamos que esto ocurrió ok? -Me sonrió cariñosamente y no pude más que regresarle la sonrisa.

-de acuerdo –dije aliviada –lo siento..

-Candice..., –me advirtió divertido, y decia mi nombre cada vez que tuviese oportunidad, como si hubiese algo divertido.

-ups, lo siento… digo… ash! – dije frustrada

-..dejenmelo a mi -intervino Annie de forma divertida -Karen y yo somos hermanas de Terry, y el es nuestro testarudo y apuesto hermano mayor, el cual asegura dar la vida por nosotras, lo que ocurrio aqui fue solo una confusion, algo casi nosmal para nosotros, as que tranquilizate Candy, estas perdonada, fin de la conversacion..., asi que, contentos todos?

-por tu aclaratoria si.., contentos todos hermana ajajajaja

Frustración que se evaporó en cuanto escuché la risa de Terry no la risa forzada de hace rato, sino una risa libre, melodiosa y simplemente perfecta.

-bueno..., cambiando el tema, a qué departamento se mudan?

-al 503– me respondió aún sonriendo

-en serio? Entonces no sólo compartiremos edificio sino también piso, yo vivo en el 504 –dije alegre

-siiiiiii!–gritó Karen después de que su hermana le susurrara algo al oído –seremos vecinas Candy! Yuuujjuuuuu

Terry rodó los ojos ante el comentario y yo reí alegremente, si fuera más desinhibida también hubiera gritado entusiasmada

-pues, bienvenidos vecinos! -el joven castaño volvió a darme esa rara pero sexy sonrisa torcida, Karen estaba parada junto a él y dejó caer su cabeza para apoyarla en el brazo de su hermano, tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojitos brillaban mientras me veía con extremo entusiasmo. Annie estaba estaba junto a ellos, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Terry, quien aunque su actitud reflejaba tranquilidad sus ojos brillaban con el mismo entusiasmo que sus hermanas.

No pude más que sonreír ante la imagen. Definitivamente ellos iban a ser por mucho mis vecinos favoritos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y LLEGO! EL CAPITULO 4, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, EMPEC UN NUEVO RETO LLAMADO ''CIRUGIA'' MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAA, Y COMO SIEMPRE, LOS FICS TENDRAN ALGUNOS RETRASOS IMPORTANTES QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN, GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUI, ESTE CAPI NO ES SOLO EL POV DE CANDY, SINO QUE ESTE CAPI ES EN HONOR A LOS 116 AÑOS CRONOLOGICOS DE NUESTRA PECOSA FAVORITA, CANDICE WHITE, FELIZ CUMPLE PECAS.., NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOOO  
**

**Review Please?..**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Belleza e inocencia habia visto en el rostro de esa chica "Candice" me gustaba como sonaba al pronunciarlo, tan delicado y sublime, aunque bueno, creo que empezamos muy mal, digo..., a quien se le ocurre que yo podría tener algo con Annie? Acaso no ven el parecido? Pppfff! Que ridículo, quizás si nos vemos algo mayores incluso, pero tampoco al punto de pensar que somos esposos, eso me exaspero, pero yo me pase de la raya al enojarme con la chica, ella no sabia nada. Nos disculpamos y trate de cambiar el tema con ella, quien de paso ha resultado ser mi vecina.

-..bien.., probablemente deberíamos volver a nuestras tareas, aun tenemos mucho que desempacar y creo que tu tienes cosas que hacer también -alce mi mirada y note unos recipientes junto a la puerta -disculpa si te retrasamos..

-oh no, descuiden, iba con mi amiga a comer pero..., hubo un inconveniente y me vi en la necesidad de regresarme..., pero ustedes quizás tengan hambre, porque no toman algo de aquí?

-podemos? -pregunto Annie sorprendida por un tipo de gesto como ese

-claro que si, apuesto que tienen hambre y les tomara tiempo instalarse y cocinar.., además, considerenlo como un obsequio de bienvenida!

La chica era en verdad un angel, se preocupaba por nosotros, unos desconocidos, fue a buscar los recipientes para entregarselos a Annie, quien sonrió por ese acto.

-..no es mucho, solo un poco de ensalada y sandwiches de pollo teriyaki, pero espero que sea suficiente..

-wow..., en verdad gracias, eres muy amable Candice -agradeció mi hermana..

-dejemos formalismo, pueden llamarme Candy..

-si asi son las cosas a mi hermano le dicen Terry y a mi hermana Annie

-y a ti como te dicen? -pregunto Candy de forma divertida..

-Karen no tiene un diminutivo en si.., bueno, pulga de mar o enana..

-Terry me llama asi porque dice que es acorde con mi estatura, y solo mido un metro cincuenta, lo cual es relativamente normal para mi edad

-relativamente no Karen, pero no voy a discutir las pulgadas que te faltan por crecer porque se que saldré perdiendo por tus análisis matemáticos.

Mi hermana se empezo a reir, al parecer habia entendido el chiste, gloria a Dios! Candice observaba mucho a Karen, quizas se dio cuenta de que ella era algo..., diferente.

-..bien, dejare que se acomoden, y les reitero la bienvenida al edificio San Remo

-gracias Candice

-por favor..., solo diganme Candy

-perfecto! Pues sera Candy -dije con una extraña emocion que venia muy dentro de mi ser. Maldicion, la chica era en verdad hermosa, no dejaba de mirarla, era tan perfecta que me daba miedo pensar que se esfumaria de un momento a otro, le sonrei, no queria volver a pasar verguenzas con ella.

Le pase las llaves a Annie, quien sin apuros abrio la puerta, yo practicamente entre dando saltos con entusiasmo, el mismo que tenian mis hermanas, incluso Annie a pesar de querer ocultarlo.

Mio! Miren esto -grito Karen corriendo hacia la ventana, debo admitirlo, entre las buenas cosas del edificio San Remo son sus vistas, en especial en el quinto piso.

-les encantara este lugar, cuando sirvan los elevadores deberiamos ir a la azotea y tomar el te, ademas, la vista es increible -no me habia percatado de que ella aun estaba alli, me sonroje al instante, y eso no era normal en mi.

-lo has prometido Candy! -le dijo Karen a la chica rubia, quien sonrio en seguida

-Annie deseas que te ayude con eso? -no puede ser! La chica se estaba dando demasiadas consideraciones con nosotros

-por favor, seria demasiado abuso de nuestra parte, no llevamos ni 24 hOras y ya has de pensar que somos unos vecinos aprovechados -exclamo Annie, y a decir verdad le di la razon -pero sin embargo, apreciaria mucho que me ayudaras, porque al menos no trabajo sola y tengo a alguien con quien hablar..., sino tienes nada que hacer, claro esta!

-Anne Marie Grandchester! -proteste, en serio?! Iba a hacer eso?

-no hay ningun problema, se los aseguro -que mas da, la mujer era peor que yo, no podia hacer nada para que se quedara tranquila y entendiese que no necesitabamos ayuda..., aunque pensandolo bien, si necesitabamos.

-bueno..., muchas gracias Candy -le dije sonriendo y dandole una palmada en el hombro, como si fuesemos amigos de toda la vid -aunque apuesto a que has de pensar que soy una criatura despreciable por ponerte a trabajar

-oh no! No seria incapaz...

-fue una broma Candy!..., Confio en ti..

Se quedo mirandome, y yo la mire..., me escuche?! Algo me estaba pasando, en cuanto le dije esas palabras a Candy me asombre de lo ciertas que eran, "Confio en ti", no tenia ni media hora que la conocia y ya le confiaba lo mas intimo que tenia que eran mis hermanas e incluso me ayudaba con la mudanza sin dudarlo siquiera! Durante toda mi vida he sido un desconfiado por naturaleza, y las unicas personas en las que confie ciegamente murieron hace cuatro años, y nunca nadie! Nadie! Por muy buenas intensiones que tuviera se ha hecho merecedor de mi confianza, pero..., porque ella?

Esta claro que Candy es hermosa, a ciencia cierta, jamas pense llegar a decirlo, pero si pudiera describir a mi mujer perfecta, seria como ella..., pelo rizado rubio, que se ve de un sedoso increible, ojos verdes sumamente expresivos, nariz espingadas con esas pequeñas pecas que pareciese que alguien le hubiese chispeado pintura en el rostro, labios carnosos y perfectamente rosas, mejillas regordetas color crema comn una extraña y sorprendente capacidad de sonrojarse y alcanzar un color adorable y tentador, figura delicada, piel palida y visiblemente suave e igual de tentadora. Y no solo eso, en el poco rato que llevaba conociendola me di cuenta de que era cariñosa, desinteresada, amable, comprensiva, super agradable, sensible..., simplemente encantadora.., se que parezco un loco pervertido obsesionado con su siguiente victima, pero es que hay algo en ella que me hace querer conocerla, hay algo que la hace diferente a las demas.

Algo me pasaba con ella!

En mis momentos de delirios pude ver como Candy ayudaba a mi hermana a la organizacion de nuestras cosas, ambas con un montacargas subian y bajaban las escaleras, ayudandose mutuamente, por lo visto Candy no solo me dejo impactado a mi, sino que impacto a Annie y a Karen, quienes parecian llevarse bien, cada vez mas adoraba a esa chica. Sonrei al pensar que no solo encontramos un buen departamento en la ciudad de Nueva York, sino tambien a una chica increible como vecina, yo me sentia entusiasmado por la idea de tener a Candy a escasos metros de distanmcia, y ante la recondita posibilidad de entablar una amistad con ella, sin duda, mudarnos a este pais y a este edificio con Candy cerca hacia la estancia mucho mas interesante.

-..bien, creo que eso es todo

-nada mas falta organizar todo en su lugar Annie

-buen punto Candy, de verdad, fuiste de gran ayuda

-es un placer, ahora.., los dejo para que puedan instalarse.

-Candy.., no se como agradecerte por este gesto tan amable -fue lo unico que pude decir

-es en serio.., nunca creimos que aun existiese gente capaz de hacer cosas por otros sin pedir nada a cambio -agrego Annie apoyando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros.

-bueno.., Annie, aun se vale creer que existe gente buena en este mundo.

Ame esa respuesta en seguida, y ella era parte de ese puñado de gente buena en el mundo.

-cualquier cosa no duden en tocar a mi puerta, y de nuevo, bienvenidos al Edificio San Remo

-cuantas veces nos diste la bienvenida?

-huyy, no lo se! Jajajajaja -se rio de si misma, una sonrisa adorable, mi Cristo que risa tan hermosa! -ahora si.., me voy.

Ella se fue, cerro la puerta, dejandonos a nosotros tres solos, como siempre ha sido, me gire y Annie y Karen me estaban viendo, no decian nada, Karen ocultaba su risa, quizas con su propio lenguaje se estaba burlando de mi, Annie se quitaba el flequillo del rostro para mirarme mejor.

-queeee?

-nada! No tengo nada que decir! -dijo Annie alzando sus manos -y tu Karen?

-creo que tampoco -dijo en tono burlon.

-ja ja, muy graciosas las dos.

-..aunque de hecho, Terry, tenemos que resolver tres cosas mas

-que sera?

-aterriza hermano -me regaño Annie, como siempre, mandona -tu y yo debemos buscar trabajo

-error! Yo debo buscar trabajo, tu a la universidad y Karen instituto, asi es la situacion.

-espera! No Terry, no quiero ser una carga, soy mayor de edad, ya puedo empezar a colaborar contigo, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, puedo estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

-no lo se, es muy agotador para ti y..

-por Dios, Terrence! Confia en mi.., por quien debemos preocuparnos es por Karen, no la metere en cualquier instituto sabiendo su..., situacion.

-yo tampoco, asi que tomemosno tiempo los tres, para asi decidir calmadamente.

-muchachos, no creo que ustedes tengan que decidir por mi -replico mi hermana tratando de tomar la situacion, pero ella conocia su situacion, por muchos años estuvo en institutos privados con un terapeuta y con otros niños que sabian lo que tenia, y sabian que debian tener cuidado con ella, nos conocian a nosotros, los Grandchester, en Inglaterra eramos conocidos, aqui eramos nadie, y debiamos estar mas unidos que nunca -en serio, creo que tengo la suficiente capacidad de cuidarme sola, y de poder lidiar con un instituto.

-Karen sabes que no..

-Terry lo se! Y no quiero ser una carga mas! Quiero tratar de ser util para la familia, deja de tratarme como una discapacitada, porque no lo soy!

-linda, no quisimos decir eso -intervino Annie para sacarnos de esa situacion incomoda, dado el ahora extraordinario grado de madurez de Karen debiamos decidir que era lo mejor para ella -es solo que..., sabes lo duro que seria para nosotros si alguien se atreve a ofenderte o a lastimarte, no queremos eso. Por eso hay que ser precavidos con las decisiones que tomamos

-y confio en ustedes, pero tambien quiero decidir

-y lo haras preciosa -le sonrei -ahora somos nosotros tres solamente, y juntos sobrellevaremos esta nueva vida...

Ahora solo esperaba poder hacer y dar todo por ellas, Annie y Karen eran todo lo que me quedaba ahora, y debia luchar por ellas.

****Candy's POV****

Mi Cristo de la Gloria, este hombre es de ensueño, y es tan abnegado por su familia, se me caia la cara de la verguenza con su hermana, pero se veia tan mayor como el, eran tan encantadores los dos, y la pequeña Karen, era demasiado…, bueno, no tengo un concepto exacto para ella, porque se veía muy rara, demasiado reticente, pero al estar cerca de Terry o Annie parecía que se tranquilizara algo dentro de ella, no lo se.., algo no estaba bien con esa niña, y quería averiguarlo, pero no era el momento correcto todavía, por ahora debia primero tranquilizarme, porque Terry Grandchester hizo que me acalorara.

Mi teléfono suena estruendosamente en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, me palpo para encontrarlo, y allí lo tengo, una llamada de Archie, a buena hora que llama ese tonto, deslizo mi pulgar por la pantalla para contestarle.

-..hey, Archie, en donde estas elegante?

_-en el trabajo querida, creeme que esto de ser el subgerente conlleva bastante trabajo, uuuuffff, despues de este dia necesitare un trago._

-alcoholico

_-viniendo de ti es un alago.._

-oye iras a buscar a Anthony mas tarde?

_-si, su coche aun esta en el taller, asi que me toca, porque sino querra practicar sus movimientos conmigo_

-lo hizo conmigo y tuve una semana sin moverme, asi que no importa si quiere practicar contigo, sera un privilegio y por ser el hermano mayor..., bueno, alegrate..

_-Candice no..., Candiceeeee_

-por favor Archie, tranquilizate, todos lidiamos con el no? Hasta Patty

_-si, si, al menos a ella no le rompieron un brazo._

-sabes algo..., hablamos otro dia, con mas calma.

_-oye y no vienes a cenar esta noche a la casa?_

-lo siento, tengo que estudiar y tengo un asuntico pendiente por alli -un asuntico de apellido Grandchester -pero obvio tenemos que sentarnos a hablar con mas calma.

_-tranquila gatita, y bueno, saludame a Patricia de mi parte_

-oh si, la proxima vez degollare a nuestra querida Patty

_-dejame adivinar, otra cita a ciegas?_

-si, y esta vez con su nuevo novio de complice

_-no me lo han presentado, quizas seamos buenos amigos._

-creeme, es igual o peor que ella..

_-bueno, te dejo querida, cuidate_

-tu tambien, besa a mama y a papa por mi

_-claro que si pequeña.., te quiero_

-igual yo -le colgue y volvi a meter mi celular en mis pantalones, no tenia mucho que hacer, salvo revisar algunos libros para ponerme a estudiar, pero obvio mis nuevos vecinos no me dejarian, sobre todo ese chico de pelo castaño enmarañado, me recordo a una pelicula de Disney, toda una melena oscura, parecida a la de Mufasa. Que infancia la mia..., que infancia. Tratando de asociarla a lo que me esta pasando, digo, no puede haberme gustado ese chico solo por su linda carita! Y si no es lo que yo pienso? Por Dios Candice, solamente a ti te da por gustarte un tipo que recien acabas de ver, pero es que el no tiene pinta de ser como cualquiera de esos que anda por alli, el si que me tomo desprevenida.

De todas las cosas que pudieron ocurrirme este dia, toparme nada mas y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester fue el galardon, si es que asi deberia decirlo, porque esa sensacion de alegria, libertad y esas ganas de arrebatar las cosas buenas que se me aparecian no las sentia desde que era una niña, quizas. Quizas el fue mi panacea del dia, quizas alguien me quiso recordar que hasta en el peor de los momentos puede llegar un bobo a sacarte una sonrisa.

Me pase el resto de la tarde tratando de sacarme esa estupida sonrisa de Grandchester de la cabeza, pero fue imposible, no lo logre, en esas horas pase por todos los estados de animo, desde la ira irracional hacia Patty hasta la tristeza y desolacion causada por mis propios vecinos, digo, que hacen tres hermanos viviendo solos? Que les paso?.

Sali un momento a respirar aire fresco, y me tope con una de mis vecinas, la señora Kim, quien me sonrio con amabilidad.

-..Candy querida, ya viste a los nuevos vecinos?

-oh si, son bastante agradables

-ay mi niña preciosa, son mas que eso, ven conmigo -me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su departamento, eso no era bueno, ya me habia ocurrido en otras ocasiones, me sento en una de las sillas de la cocina y puso un monton de papeles y cartas sobre la mesa, en el tiempo que tenia de conocerla habia aprendido a identificar perfectamente, esas cosas me aterraban mucho -sabes, estaba tratando de descubrir como eran, ya sabes, por simple precaucion, pero en el proceso me he quiedado impactada con mis revelaciones.

-tus revelaciones siempreeee son impactantes.

-no, no muchacha... Lo vi! Lo vi! -empezo a revolver sus cosas -tu vecino! Ay que emocion, es un buen hombre Candy, y ademas bien parecido

-señora Kim!

-sus hermanas son un amor, te ganaras su carino pronto

-como sabes que son sus hermanas?!

-sus ojos los delatan..., oh! Pero que tonta soy! Si no te lo he enseñado, ven aqui -en verdad pensaba que esta tipa estaba loca de remate, me mostro un monton de papeles con simbolos raros, y seguia sin entender -ves? Justo alli, una de ellas hizo que se cruzaran y sale en todas partes, su camino tenia que cruzarse tarde o temprano

-el camino? De quien? -dije frunciendo la nariz

-pues el tuyo y el del nuevo vecinito -dijo casi aplaudiendo

-QUE?!

-no te abrumes cariño, deja que todo fluya, en verdad como me emociona cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran, y creeme, ustedes tendran bastante en comun

-tonterias

-ay Candy, deberias creerme, cuando alguien esta destinado a ti no importa lo que pase, terminaran juntos, incluso si ese caracter tuyo tan necio que tienes se interpone.

Bufe, y mentalmente me patee el trasero, jurandome a mi misma nunca mas escuchar a la señora Kim y sus estupidas visiones que lo unico que me provocaran es un desgaste mental y que me vuelva paranoica. Sin decir nada me fui a mi departamento, ya era bastante tarde, queria ver si los nuevos vecinos ya se habian instalado por completo, pero seria mucho abuso de mi parte, asi que solo segui de largo, iba a acostarme a dormir de una buena vez antes de que me volviera loca.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Me disculparan el retraso, pero el nuevo servicio iniciado tiene sus retos jejeje, muchos saludos a todas y saludos a quienes estan en el Concierto de Demi Lovato en Mexico jejejejeje, un abrazo psicologico y nos estamos leyendo**

**Reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DESDE MI CIELO**

**Capitulo 6.**

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando cuando estas ocupado, yo practicamente no dormi, tuve que rehusar a Annie y a Karen a dormir en una colchoneta inflable mientras yo me encargaba del resto, en verdad que estaba cansado y queria dormir, lo necesitaba, me recoste en una de las mejores vistas de la casa, ese ventanal enorme, me gustaba mucho, era inspirador, di un vostezo, y volvi a ver la montana de cajas pendientes fuera del departamento y en el vestibulo, seria peor de lo que pense, pero al final el sueño me ha ganado, desee con gran fervor que esa rubia al menos se asomara para asi por lo menos tener dulces sueños.

Creo que ni siquiera tuve idea alguna de cuanto dormi, pero se que dormi bastante, el dolor en mi espalda lo dijo todo.

-..Terry, Terry despierta -Karen me estaba dando golpecitos en el rostro, tal era su insistencia que tuve que hacerle caso, abri los ojos lentamente, ella se veia mas palida de lo normal,

-que pasa Kary?

-hay una chica con Candy.. -un momento?! Candy esta aqui? Ay no, pensara que soy un flojo al no haberme levantado a tiempo y... En que estoy pensando diablos, acabo de conocer a la chica y le quiero causar buena impresion? Definitivamente, algo me pasa con ella, agarre a Karen de un brazo y la mire

-Karen..., Candice?! Esta aqui?

-si, vino a vernos, levantate..

-y Annie?

-esta en mi casa aseandose, despreocupate -una voz femenina y angelical fue la que me respondio, de quien era? Pues obvio que de ella, de Candy, ame su voz desde la mañana, simplemente celestial, me arregle el pelo, que puedo perjurar esta parado en todas direcciones, pero creo que fue imposible -buenos dias Terry

-Candyyyyyyy! -casi grito Karen, quien fue a abrazarla despues de procesar nuestra presencia juntos, su pelo estaba hecho una maraña en una cola, como siempre

-hola preciosa, como estas? Dormiste bien anoche? -le pregunto la chica rubia a mi hermana, acariciando sus mejillas, que por lo visto fueron el punto de atraccion a Candy.

-si... Terry coloco una colcha inflable para Annie y para mi, es muy bueno

-ya lo veo! -dijo la chica junto a Candy, ahora entiendo porque Karen me llamo con urgencia, una extraña en la casa. Era una chica, una morena que era un poco mas alta que Karen, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y mejillas regordetas, tenia un aspecto muy elegante y podia asegurar que parecia de esas acostumbradas a tener el control.

-oh, chicos, ella es Patricia, mi mejor amiga -la presento Candy

-Terrence Grandchester, un gusto -me presente extendiendo mi mano para saludarla, ella me saludo y dio una vista a todo el departamento, creo que no le cause muy buena impresion a la chica.

-creo que necesitan ayuda para todo esto

-oh si, y bastante -hasta ella lo noto

-bueno, mi novio Stear viene mas tarde y traera almuerzo, puedo hablar con el y decirle que te ayude.

-..Terry..., por Dios, disculpa que te vine a invadir el departamento -ella se habia puesto roja, ay no! Estaba avergonzada

-tranquila Candy..., si todos los que me traigas me van a ayudar a acabar con mi tediosa tarea no es problema

-esta decidido! Stear llegara a tiempo para cuando traigan tus muebles, seguro le encontraremos algo que hacer

-me gusta como suena -logre decir con una sonrisa formandose en mis labios. Definitivamente, Patricia fue el bono de la mañana, Annie entro al departamento completamente renovada, su carita de satisfaccion era algo que provocaba ver.

-ooohhh que delicia, gracias Candy por prestarme tu baño.

-es un placer Annie, y cualquier cosa que tu o tus hermanos necesiten, estoy a la orden.

A la orden? Mmmm, creo que esto va a ser bastante interesante, por lo menos a mi hermana le cayo bien nuestra vecina. Nos preparamos para nuestro primer dia en la gran manzana, habia mucho que hacer y aun no estaba listo nuestro nuevo hogar, pero con la ayuda que recibimos de Candy y Patty acabariamos a tiempo.

Despues de tomar una ducha express y de arreglarme para el tedioso dia que iba a tocarme lleve a mis hermanas a desayunar algo, la noche anterior habiamos comido lo que quedaba de la comida que Candy nos dio, y algo de lo que compramos en el aeropuerto, tenia que organizarme en detalles tan pequeños ahora, y buscar un trabajo estaba encabezando la lista, suerte que acabe la universidad hace dos años y tengo buenas cartas de recomendacion que espero me ayuden aqui, la rubia y la castaña nos acompañaron, por lo menos no estariamos solos, aunque de hecho, con Annie y Karen nunca estoy solo, pero no siempre iba a ser asi.

Sobre todo con Annie.

Deje a Annie a cargo para que fuese adelantando en casa y junto con Karen aproveche a buscar un supermercado, que convenientemente se encontraba a dos cuadras del edificio, recorri los pasillos buscando las cosas mas esenciales, pero por lo visto, aun estando con una de mis hermanas la gente se quedaba viendonos raro, y era ciertamente enfermizo.

Despues de algunos debates de que cereal comprar, que aroma de shampoo les gustaria mas, que sabor de helado probar, incluso porque una manzana se veia mas apetecible que la otra fuimos capaces de salir de alli, el regreso fue lento, pero era agradable escuchar a Karen decir algo ocurrente, preguntarme algo o que dijera algo inteligente, todo lo que ella decia era interesante para mi. Cuando llegamos al edificio ella me ayudo con las bolsas de mercado y subimos las escaleras lentamente, mientras que Karen subia con animos yo sentia que sufriria un infarto, no estaba en buena forma fisica.

-..hola, hola, holaaaa! -y justo cuando llegamos y nuestro nuevo hogar no podia estar mas invadido aparece un sujeto con gafas parecidas a las de John Lennon por la puerta -uuufff esas escaleras son un infierno.

-lo dices o lo preguntas? -respondio Candy

-jajaja -se rio el muchacho, quien volteo a verme a mi y a mis hermanas -y ustedes deben de ser los nuevos vecinos de Candice, no es asi?

-efectivamente -respondio Annie recogiendose el cabello -y usted es...

-Stear Cornwell, y bueno..., Patricia me dijo que alguien necesitaba ayuda con la mudanza, han de ser ustedes supongo.

-..que comes que adivinas? -me toco responder a mi, el muchacho se acerco a mi y me tendio la mano.

-solo diganme por donde empiezo! Ademas ese es mi trabajo, soy restaurador, sino preguntale a Patty, restaure la iglesia donde se caso su abuela.

-en serio?

-si! Stear tiene gran talento

-see, see, pero espero tenga el mismo talento para que acabemos con esto.

-perfecto!

-y de nuevo Terry, disculpa la intromision pero a veces es imposible llevarle la contraria a estos dos.

-descuiden, sin conviven con Annie notaran que no hay mucha diferencia

-Terrence! -sabia que eso la hacia exasperar, nunca falla.

-es cierto hermanita, no te enojes.

-bobo! -me dijo dandome un golpe.

-Candy, por cierto, lamento mucho lo de ayer, trate de persuadirla, pero ya la conoces.

-lo se Stear, no es tu culpa -contesto encogiendose de brazos.

Y como siempre, mi curiosidad se hizo notar, no me pude quedar callado.

-que paso ayer? -Candy se paso la mano por la cabeza, parecia no dispuesta a contestarme, Stear la vio mortificado por un momento antes de responder.

-Patricia tiene una extraña mania de hacer que Candy y uno de sus hermanos salgan a citas, solo que la de ayer Candy tuvo la audacia de escaparse de ella.

-ni siquiera conoces al hermano de Candy para incluirlo.

-no es necesario conocerlo, apuesto que a el le hiciste lo mismo.

-acertaste Stear, a mi elegante se lo hizo una vez, pero la tipa era tan insufrible que el salio corriendo antes de que la chica dijera su nombre.

-jajajajaja -empezamos a reir todos

-yaaaa hablemos de otra cosa! O mejor dicho, terminemos de una buena veezz

-si! Apoyo a Candy, todavia queda mucho trabajo.

Era lo mejor, ademas el objetivo de Patty buscarle novio a su amiga era bastante serio, y no perdia el tiempo para lograrlo, no pude evitar sentir pena por mi nueva amiga, no se necesitaba conocerla por años para darse cuenta lo mal que eso la hacia sentir. Otra vez confirme el caracter de Patricia, no dudaba que lo hiciera de buena intencion, tratando de ayudar a su amiga pero sus metodos eran... Exagerados.

Empezamos a reorganizar todo en estantes y en gavetas, y en medio de la organizacion Patricia y Stear hablaban y discutian, me pregunte por un momento como es que esos dos terminaron juntos? Habia momentos en los que ella parecia ser timida y reservada y de repente era como una niña hiperactiva, y Stear era peor que ella. Sin embargo al verlos interactuar era innegable el amor que se tenian.

-..y entonces Terrence.., como es que ustedes se ven tan mayores? Digo, de verdad pense que Anne y tu...

-por favor cierra la boca Patty! -la regaño Candy, ya sabia por donde iba el cuento, otra que cree que Annie y yo somos pareja, Pppfff -no le hagas caso Terry.

-descuida, nos vemos mayores pero tenemos cuatro años de diferencia, y bueno, quizas lo unico que tengamos de parecido son nuestros ojos.

-nuestros ojos azules -agrego Annie sonriente, era raro verla sonreir -marca Grandchester.

-pues eso es algo que pude notar a la perfeccion -dijio Candy con su sonrisa elegante, definitivamente, amo su sonrisa. Que personalmente, la considere perfecta.

-..buenos dias, aqui viven los Grandchester? -un hombre aparecio de la nada por la puerta, mas personas?

-si, que pasa?

-somos los de la mudanza, los muebles.

-oh! Pasen, pasen...

-lo sentimos, tenemos quie subir todo por las escaleras.

-descuiden, nosotros ayudamos -en seguida Stear se pusio a la orden, no era tan malo despues de todo.

Durante toda la manana y parte de la tarde lo que hicimos fue subir muebles, y armar mesas, lamparas y los armarios, las chicas se encargaron de elegir sus cuartos y de organizarlos a sus gustos, pero eso no se iba a lograr en un dia, pero aun asi, habia ese detalle que debia solucionar, el instituto de Karen. Primordial.

-..oigan, necesito asesoria con algo importante.

-depende de lo que necesite señor Grandchester.

-bueno..., Karen es menor de edad y yo soy su tutor legal, tengo que inscribirla en la escuela quisiera que me dieran una asesoria del mejor instituto que esta ciudad tenga.

-eeeehhhh, Terry, tengo una pregunta insignificante, y me disculparas la intromision -Patricia parecia estar buscando las palabras correctas para decir

-que pasa Patty?

-Terry, como es eso de que tu eres el tutor legal de Karen?.

Oh, oh, eso no me lo espere, de verdad? No, no podia estar pasando, no era que me avergonzara decir que soy el tutor de una chica con necesidades especiales, pero el que sepan que somos huerfanos no es algo que deba decirles de repente. Y entonces ella intervino.

-..Patty, no seas entrometida

-yo solo pregunto Candy no es...

-ajaaaa, cierra la boca y toma -le tiro una caja en sus brazos -llevalas al cuarto de Terry

-esta bien, esta bien, no se molesten -dijo la morena tambaleando hacia mi habitacion

-disculpa su indiscrecion -replico Stear dandome una palmada en la espalda -a veces dice cosas que no deberia

-oh si, ya lo creo -Annie al parecer se habia molestado por esa pregunta, y yo tambien, agradeci que Karen no hubiese escuchado eso -nosotros empezaremos a buscar manana, no se preocupen por ello.

-si, lo haremos.

-bien, entonces, acabemos esto ya! Y despues los llevare a comer pizza, para darle la bienvenida a ustedes, mis nuevos amigos -puso uno de sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello y el otro en el cuello de mi hermana.

-oooohhh si, claro -ese tono de Annie ya lo conocia, no era del todo agradable, se solto de Stear y continuo con su labor.

-ya se acostumbrara, dale tiempo -me aconsejo Candy acercandose a mi, esa chica tenia algo magico -el mudarse a un nuevo departamento no es nada facil.

-pues creo que en nuestro caso es mucho peor, nuevo pais, nueva ciudad, nueva casa, el trio completo.

-de otro pais? En serio?

-si, venimos de Inglaterra y...

-Inglaterra?! -Candy parecia sorprendida, lo cual era raro, bueno, no todos deberian reaccionar con esa alegria descomunal -ooohhh Dios! Creo que caiste como un angel del cielo!

Yo? Un angel del cielo? Si tan solo ella supiera lo que siento.

-..estudio literatura inglesa, amo la historia y a cada uno de los escritos de tu adorado pais, incluso viaje a una biblioteca en un lugar cerca de Manchester y...

-Doncaster! -Karen al parecer nos habia escuchado, su memoria fotografica hizo acto de presencia -te refieres a esa biblioteca?

-bueno... Si, he ido un par de veces.

-..papa solia llevarnos al conservatorio de esa biblioteca una vez al mes, recuerdas Terry?

-si... Lo recuerdo -trate de sonreir, una de las cosas que soliamos hacer juntos era visitar el conservatorio de musica de la biblioteca de Doncaster, en ese lugar, realizaba conciertos para el inicio de las vacaciones.

-asi que literatura inglesa eh? Me caiste bien Candy... -hablo Annie sonriente, quien tenia cierta afinidad por esa area, creo que ellas dos se llevaran muy bien, me agradaria escucharlas hablar de libros todos los dias, pero eso sera luego.

-Candy, amiga mia ya conseguiste compañera de lectura. Que buenos vecinos resultaron ustedes -Patty por lo visto ya habia declarado una relacion amistosa entre nosotros, por mi, que Candy pase todo el dia con nosotros, personas como ella son como una especie de luz.

Brillan por doquier.

-..oigan, y eso es todo? Faltan algunas cosas, o digo, donde van a dormir? Los colchones no aparecen magicamente!

Oh, oh, olvide ese detalle tan insignificante, en donde demonios estaba mi cabeza cuando... La maldita lista! Senti cuando algo pega en la cabeza con fuerza, y bueno, la ira de una Grandchester habia sido aplicada sobre mi.

-..como pudiste olvidar eso Terrence?!

-oye! Lo siento, ademas crees que puedo tener todo controlado

-ooohhh pues perdone señorita perfeccion, porque yo y mi cabezota no tuvimos eso al pendienteee!

-hey, hey, quietos los dos -Candy se habia interpuesto entre nosotros dos, y una de sus manos estaba posada en mi pecho, poooor Dios, apuesto a que esta sintiendo la velocidad de los latidos de mi corazon -no hay porque pelear

-es culpa de este cabeza hueca Candice

-pero tiene solucion, podemos comprar colchones, si quieren hago un descuento con un amigo que tiene un pequeño comercial en la ciudad y...

-que dices? Candy, nosotros...

-si es por el dinero yo los ayudo si lo necesitan

No lo puedo creer, esta mujer tiene demasiadas consideraciones, es demasiado bueno para ser realidad, Annie dio vueltas alrededor del departamento, estaba roja de la rabia, pero hubo un momento en el que poco a poco empezo a relajarse, volvio su mirada hacia Candy.

-..bueno, mi tarjeta de credito tiene fondos suficientes para tres camas y tres colchones..

-aaaaahhhh no! -renegue en seguida

-que? Quieres dormir en la azotea Terry?

-no..., que tu tarjeta es para academia, usare la mia, es mas sustentable.

-esta decidido..., Stear, necesitare tu auto

-Candy noooo, la minivan nooo

-oye, descuida, alguile una furgoneta, espero que sirva para traerlas

-oh, muchisimo mejor Terry

-vamonos Candy -la agarre de la mano y salimos a traves de la puerta, bajamos las escaleras corriendo, es mejor bajarlas que subirlas, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo que por alguna razon me gustaba era tener aun la mano de Candy enrolada a la mia.

-..Terrence! Te sudan las manos! -oh santa mierda! Ella no estaba al tanto de que cuando me ponia nervioso mis manos sudaban profusamente, que verguenza, solte sus manos y busque la forma de secarmelas con mi camiseta.

-lo..., lo.., lo siento

-oh tranquilizate, reaccionas igual que mi padre, a el tambien le sudan, por eso siempre tengo un pañuelo en mis bolsillos -saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela color verde de su bolsillo derecho y me lo entrego para secarme las manos, Dios, se desprendia un aroma tan embriagador, me daban ganas de respirarlo para siempre.

-..y? Nos vamos?

-oh si... -camine a la furgoneta, le abri la puerta de copiloto a Candy para que subiese, aguarde para que se colocara el cinturon de seguridad para yo subir luego, estaba nervioso y ella lo notaba, eso lo apuesto, mi corazon parecia un caballo desbocado, creia que iba a sufrir un infarto, ya que mi corazon estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

-..siempre en pleno trabajo de mudanza se queda algo, eso lo he comprobado

-pues se sumaria a la lista de realidades

-si, y creeme, se lo que es mudarse, muchas mudanzas -explico recostandose del apoyabrazos.

-y..., mi vecina estudia literatura inglesa?

-bueno, si, y... Mi vecino tiene una hermanita pequeña?

-si... Jajajajaja -me rei al mismo tiempo que ella -crei que iba a ser una pesadilla esto de la mudanza, pero gloria a Dios, te conocimos a ti y a tus amigos, han sido muy buenos con nosotros.

-no hay de que, ademas, se ve que necesitas mucha ayuda

-se me nota?

-oh si, y mucho señor Grandchester, pero nada como ensayo y error para remediarlo

-si te digo que se me quema hasta el agua te reiras de mi!

-descuida, eso mismo hice yo el primer dia viviendo sola, y mi hermano estaba paranoico.

-tienes un hermano?

-no uno..., dos, son chicos, y son mis mejores amigos. Pero creo que mi elegante y yo siempre hemos tenido una especie de complicidad que sobrepasa los limites.

Ironias de la vida, la diosa griega que tenia frente a mi tenia dos hermanos, igual que yo, al menos puedo tolerar a dos chicas volatiles y sus cambios hormonales.

-..Annie por lo visto es la mandona

-oh si, desde que eramos pequeños se veia que ella tenia esa capacidad de liderazgo, y para todo lo que hace es una capacidad perfeccionista que envidio, por eso es que a veces le digo señorita Perfeccion.

-Uumm y a ti como te dicen? A parte del diminutivo de tu nombre?

-el Coronel, por el hecho de ser el mayor

-y a Karen?

-bueno... Es pequeña, pulga de mar, pioja, pero por su espiritu valiente y claro, su cabello rojo, le decimos Brave*

-Brave?! Me gusta mucho.

-es nuestra broma privada, no se lo digas a nadie o me vere en un tremendo lio, jajajajaja

-se ve que las quieres mucho.

-las quiero a ambas por igual, son mi razon de existencia, y..., no se que seria de mi sin ellas.

-vaya!

-que pasa?

-nunca habia visto a una persona hablar asi, tan natural, sin titubeos, ni una sola gota de ironia.

-nunca habias visto eso?

-bueno... Solo mis padres -agacho la mirada, en sus ojos habia melancolia, habia dicho algo malo acaso?

-eeeemmm..., en donde dices que esta el comercial de tu amigo?

-oh, en Harlem

-Harlem?

-descuida, es un lugar muy sano desde otro punto de vista, prometo que tu integridad no se vera afectada.

-suena convincente jejeje -ni puta idea de donde era Harlem, pero Candy me estaba guiando por las rutas mas rapidas para no toparnos con los embotellamientos, era una buena guia turistica, y una gran conversadora tambien, me hablo mucho de Patricia y Stear, quienes cada vez me caian mejor esos dos.

-..hola Thomas! -saludo Candy cuando llegamos a ese distrito, era tan diferente a Manhattan, pero a su vez tenia un aire de alegria, aparecio frente a nosotros un chico de alegre, quien abrazo a Candy con fuerza.

-Candice, tiempo que no te veia amiga, que tal la universidad?

-excelente Tom, oye, recuerdas el favor que te hice la otra vez?

-si

-bueno, tendras que devolvermelo amigo

-bien... A quien vamos a matar?

-a tres colchones de la mejor calidad para mi nuevo amigo y vecino, Terry -al mencionar mi nombre no pude evitar sonrojarme, y el tipo se estiro para verme y me sonrio

-oye, te has topado con la mejor chica de esta ciudad viejoo!

-gracias -grite, Candy tenia una extraña capacidad para ganarse a todo el mundo, aun no puedo creer que se haya ganado a Karen de una forma tan... Celestial, porque eso fue lo que paso, ese es el primer paso para mi hermana, y ese lo impulso Candy. El chico que tenia aspecto latino venia ayudado por ella y eran exactamente tres colchones para camas individuales, las cuales colocaron en la parte de atras de la furgoneta, aprovechando que estabamos de compras, lleve algunas sabanas y cobijas, y algunos enceres de cocina, no es que sea un experto en la cocina... Pero me defiendo, lo admito. Por lo menos no comeremos porquerias mientras este a mi capacidad, y si le pido lecciones de cocina a Candy, apuesto que ella me ayudara.

El chico agarro a Candy por un brazo y empezo a reir con ella, al parecer eran buenos amigos, senti un retorcijon incomodo en mi estomago, no se que era eso, desde ayer estoy asi, sintiendome raro, esa chica reia con ganas de sacar un peso dentro de si, disfrutaba cada broma que ese muchacho le hacia, su risa era una terapia perfecta para mi, me hacia olvidar mis problemas y mis dificultades, me hacia volver un niño.

-..estamos listos Terry!

-de donde conoces al muchacho?

-oh, es un amigo, lo conoci cuando era niña.

-son buenos amigos no?

-si, el me ayudo en los momentos mas dificiles, y lo considero un hermano.

-eso es muy considerado...

-..Aaaammm, nos vamos? Apuesto a que Stear y Patty llegaron al limite de la paciencia de Anne

-demonios, Annie tiene un limite muy pequeño. Creeme, no querras conocer la ira de un Grandchester.

-ajajajajaja -volvio a reir con una carcajada sonora, deseo que ria asi todo el dia. Me dirigi de nuevo a San Remo, con una tremenda sonrisa de satisfaccion en mi rostro, al llegar a casa me encuentro con la tremenda sorpresa de que practicamente ya todo esta en su lugar, perfectamente ordenado, alguien le dio permiso a Karen de plasmar su arte en las antes limpias e intactas paredes, ahora estaban siendo dibujadas con pintura negra, figuras abstractas, pero con un toque bohemio.

-..oh santo cielos, este es...

-bienvenido a nuestro departamento hermano, se ve bien no?

-se ve de maravilla, esto tiene el sello de Alistear Cornwell

-gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! -Stear bajaba una escalera que estaba del otro lado de la encimera de la cocina, hizo una reverencia y avento besos imaginarios por doquier -cualquier cosa, Alistear Cornwell a sus servicios

-trajeron los colchones?

-si Annie, y algunas cosas mas

-perfecto, entonces, creo que ya dimos el primer paso para nuestro nuevo hogar.

Si, nuestro nuevo hogar, desde ahora, todo parecia empezar a ir a nuestro favor, acabamos ese mismo dia de ordenar todo, ya parecia el hogar de una familia joven, en agradecimiento a Candy, Patty y Stear los llevamos a comer pizza.. Bueno, ellos nos llevaron y nosotros pagamos, pero aun asi, ellos fueron de gran ayuda para nosotros, en eso y mas.

Al dia siguiente, debíamos empezar a hacer las cosas básicas de una familia, la primera y primordial, la escuela, con ayuda de Patty busque un buen instituto para Karen, empezaria el lunes siguiente, comente su caso con el director y me recomendo buscar una terapeuta para ella, un caso diferente, debia hacer amigos y yo la ayudaria. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no hay mejor terapia que Candy, por el hecho de ser vecinos mi hermana se iba con Candy y permanecia con ella hasta que yo la iba a buscar, y hasta que yo salia de mi embobamiento por sus ojos, Dios! Sus ojos, los mas bellos que mi vida han visto y admirado, tan verdes como los prados de Escocia, sus cabellos como el trigo de los campos, y su sonrisa, ni la mismisima luna podria compararse con ella.

-..hola Terry! –acababa de llegar de buscar trabajo, olvidaba que en la gran manzana eso era otro reto, creo que los pianistas, o sea yo no tenemos mucho favoritismo en America.

-hola Candy, como estas?

-bien, algo cansada –se le notaba, en una de sus manos cargaba unos libros y bajo sus bellos ojso una gran sombra malva, casi morada.

-por lo visto no has dormido bien

-dormir? Oh eso es algo propio de mi –dio un bostezo.

-pues deberías, pareces un zombie con pecas.

-oh si…, gracias por el halago señor Grandchester –se burlo de mi sacándome la lengua –y que tal? Conseguiste trabajo?

-no, aun no, mañana hare otro intento.

-que sabes hacer?

-lo mio? Pues tengo una licenciatura en investigación educativa y pianista a tiempo completo.

-tocas el piano?

-si, algún dia tocare para ti si quieres

-me encantaría mucho –sonrio, creo que debi decirle eso para que su rostro se iluminara de nuevo, ya era bastante tarde, y ella solo deseaba dormir por lo visto –me voy, quiero descansar

-te entiendo.., buenas noches Candy…

-buenas noches Terry –sin siquiera imaginarlo se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla, maldición, la mejor sensación excitante y placentera nunca antes sentida, vi como se iba a su departamento, y yo me quedaba paradote en la puerta del mio, por amor a Cristo Jesús, Candy era como un sueño! No solo es hermosa, es buena, amable, tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, que mas puedo decir?

Que otras sorpresas mas me tendrá la hermosa chica de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas?

**Continuara...**

* * *

*Brave: Valiente.

**HOLA A TODAAAAASSSSS! COMO ESTAN? FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS QUE CUMPLIERON AÑOS EN ESTOS DIAS, DISCULPEN EL RETRASO DE NUEVO, SE QUE TENGO SEMANAS QUE NO ACTUALIZO, PERO LAS CLASES, ES MI UNICA EXCUSA, PERO LA CLINICA DE CIRUGIA LO VALE JEJEJE, GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA Y PACIENCIA, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDOOOO**

**Reviews Please?**


End file.
